Black Hearts Are Calling
by BlackHeartedVampyress
Summary: Chelsea is taken by a vampire. Then theres a war. Whats her fate?
1. Everythings Changing

Ever wish something truly unbelievable would happen to you that changes your life forever?

I'm living proof of that.

Ever wish you could find that one person who is the only reason you want to keep breathing?

I found him but breathing isn't necassary to be with him.

Everything I have ever wanted I found in the most unlikely place ever.

But before any of that had happened my life was my hell and this was just a portion of what I suffered every night.

"I hate you! I wish I was anywhere but here with you" I screamed tears washing down my cheeks unbelieving of the emotional pain coursing through my shaking body.

"Fine then if you feel that way get out you little bitch!" Mum screamed back, pointing to the sudenly welcoming open front door.

I studied her hard exterior, knowing that under all the screaming and drowsiness my mum was there somehow. But I didn't want to waste pointless time trying to find something that might never surface. Taking one last look at Mums flushed face and the clear glass vodka bottle in her hand i stormed out the door. I hated her with a burning passion even the thought of her makes my dislike intensify by extroadinary amounts. My mothers habit was to get drunk every night and expect me to look after the both of us. This included food and bills, stuff that normal kids wouldn't normally have to deal with for years.

As I walked it was like my feet had a mind of there own, nothing was phasing me not even the noisy crunch of autumn leaves under my $10 sneakers. Slowly observing my surroundings I realized I was at the national park. Again this did not phase me, my head was to foggy to even be able to process a bull charging at me. The low, pained whimper was the only thing that caught me off guard. Stupidly enough I followed the painful cries for help, looking under a little shrub I saw a dalmatian puppy only about 9 weeks old. It had little black spots dotted all over its body with an exception of his tail which had only one spot right on the tip. It was easily the cutest dog I had seen yet in my worthless life. It whimpered pitifully and I was suddenly unsure of what to do, I had never been in this situation before. I hesitantly put my arms around its soft belly and lifted, it didn't struggle and it wasn't heavy. Something warm trickled onto my fingers and I swear my face turned green. A small trail of blood was making its path down the pups leg, the dripping on my fingers was making me queasy. My first aid skils were basic but only on humans, dogs were a different story. I stood there for a couple of seconds, contemplating my options. Slowly I attempted to wipe off the blood and prayed that the cut would stop bleeding instantly. For once I was glad about my limited wardrobe choices for even if the pups leg continued to bleed, there was a high chance I wouldn't even notice. Holding the pup close to me for body warmth I considered my options. Well first I would have to actually backtrack my steps for I had no idea how I actually came to be in this unknown area.

I walked a small circle trying to recognize a fimiliar land mark or tree or something at the very least. Thank god it was at least full moon otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see anything. Most people would be pretty scared walking around in the middle of the night by themselves but I was calm. I loved the night, it intrigued me greatly but not as much as the moon and being alone it's the only time I can be me and think with no disturbances and I was accustomed to being alone, to that burning feeling deep in you're chest showing the pain that came with having nothing.

I heard the twigs cracking and snapping behind me and my senses sharpened. I noticed the light breeze carrying my hair slightly off my shoulders and the panic rising in my throat. I was preparing to scream and run. Timing the quick movement I twirled around, my long black hair whipping me in the face, my green eyes scanned the empty scenery. But then I saw a silvery blur but it quickly disappeared this just heightened my sense of fear. I knew there was no point hiding because too whoever was there I would stick out like a white checker mixed in with the black ones, my pale skin almost glowed in the dark.  
Another cracking noise rang out and I spun on my heel in the direction it sounded from. My breath caught in my throat and all senses disapeared at the sight of the breath taking guy in front of me. He had very dark brown hair that could be passed off as black, styled in short spikes. His icy blue eyes felt like they were penatrating my own like they were searching for something deeper, something that he wasn't getting from the outside. The shivers travelling down my spine was not a good thing, it was fear. He was 6 foot something easily and he had very defined muscles that showed through his tight black band shirt, but the main thing that got me was his almost transluscant skin that gave him a silvery glow.

He stared at me, still seeming to search inside me and took a steady step forward. The pup whimpered nervously at him and pushed itself closer to my body. The mysterious guy smirked, seeming to find pleasure in our fear, stepping closer his features eerily beautiful. My feet regained there ability and I quickly turned on my heel, walking rapidly in the opposite direction. Something pale flashed past me and he was in front of me. I let out a small gasp, it was not normal for a person to be fast like lightning. My head pushed my feet into a run but again he blurred past me. Was my head making this crap up?

"What do you want?" I screamed, my voice cracked under the amout of fear.

He cocked his head to the side, like a puppy does sometimes, and smirked. A small blur and he was inches in front of me. I screamed and stumbled back in shock but that's all my feet were letting me do. He shook his head not affected by it in the slightest way. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly, I cried out in pain at his vice like grip. I struggled as hard as I could but he just held on tighter, I could nearly feel the bruises forming. Then with an abrupt jerk, he started dragging me through the forest roughly. I was never one for self defense and had no idea on how to protect myself from possible kidnapping. I tried to put up a fight by kicking and screaming but that had no affect on him he just looked at me amused by my antics, it was like he was inpenetrable. As a last resort I kicked his butt. Literally! He shot an amused look at me but I gave him the dirtiest and pissed look I could muster.

"Don't make me do it" He threatened, eyes flashing and his voice cold and alluring.

"I dare you" I snarled regaining the ability of speech momentarily.

In one quick, smooth motion he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I gripped the puppy umcomfortably in one hand and punched with the other.

"Let me go" I screamed over and over again.

My voice eventually started cracking under the strain. I only stopped after my hands were bleeding and raw from repetitive hits to his concrete back only then did I turn to hysterics, I sobbed quietly.

"Please put me down" I asked trying for the last time to persuade him, choking on my own tears.

"I will catch you if you run" he warned, his voice had a harsh roughness to it this time.

"Yeah I figured that" I slid in edgewise wanting to have the last word, glad he couldn't see my terrified face.

He didn't say anything more instead he dropped me like a sack of potatoes. The problem being all the sharp objects underneath me. I whinced as a rock dug into my side while he stared at me like I was the stupid one.

"Humans are weak" he spat in a disgusted tone.

Now that peeved me off "You're as human as I am" I spat back with just as much venom.

"I'm not as human as you believe me to be" he said in cold amusement.

"What are you talking about? In fact why am I here in the first place? Who are you?" I snapped.

He sneered showing off his blinding white teeth, I noticed two were slightly pointed and I looked at him confused. My confusion slowly changed to realization as those two pointy teeth got longer until they were just past his bottom lip his face now spoiled by the 2 peircing white fangs. Shock held me in place but I still refused to believe he was one of them. It was unnatural and not even real.

"I've had them for about 107 years" He said stepping closer towards me but it wasn't in a menacing way, like he only wanted to scare me.

I stepped back hastily and all I could see were those 2 white fangs "n-no you're lying" I whispered trying to convince myself more than him.

"I am not!" he sounded offended and then smiled, exposing his fangs "and I can prove it" he was a mere foot away.

I wanted so badly to move, my head was screaming at me with all its will power but I was frozen in place. From his black jeans he withdrew a small but sharp hunting knife and casually placed the tip on his stomach.

"You don't want to close your eyes" he murmered his voice turning seductive and spell binding.

I flinched closing my eyes against his words. I heard the sickening sound of the knife plunging into his skin and flesh. Without looking at him I ran with the pup in hand and only the sound of my rapidly beating heart. I was going so fast I couldn't believe I hadn't fallen over yet. Branches were lashing out at me trying to scratch at me with there sharp edges but I couldn't feel any of it. Then BAM I ran into something hard like concrete and I fell on my butt. I looked up and a blood curdling scream escaped my cold lips. It was Him! There was no sign of injury, not even a wound mark only a small amout of blood on his clothes. I screamed my lungs out over and over again I didn't even know I had such lung capacity. Then he gagged me muffling my deafening screams. I was trembling in fear and my body was shaking with the hysterical sobs. He looked at me uncertainly looking at the tears that were pouring down my cheeks. Then he did the only thing that could make it worse, he backhanded me. This brought fresh tears of pain.

"Stop crying your pathetic" he said his voice cold.

His harsh non caring words didn't make me feel any better. I bit the gag so that I'd be able to control my tears. I had never been so scared in my life all movies indicated that vampires sucked you dry. He pried the pup from my grip and bound my feet and hands with little struggle from me. He looked at the pup considering it then he shifted his penetrating gaze to me his expression emotionless it helped that his fangs were gone.

"I'm not gunna kill you......yet" his voice turned back to seductive and soft.

He picked me up easily and I was too exhausted from everything to struggle with him now and he would be to strong anyway. Then he was off at super speed everything was blurred and it made me dizzy. I closed my eyes wishing it would all disappear hoping this would just be a bad dream. Then exhaustion swept over me and I slid into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * * * *

When I woke up I was stiff all over like I hadn't moved in days, i saw I was still gagged and tied but I was in a dark cell. I could hardly see anything but it smelt rotten like dead animal. I shuffled around on my butt when my tied up hands went into something wet, warm and sticky I had a hunch of what it could possibly be. My hesitant eyes followed the trail of blood that was leading to a black figure on the ground. I squinted, screamed into my gag and burst into sobs. A little girl only about 9 years old was lying there with a crescent shaped cut in her pale, pale neck and dark, rich crimson blood was streaming out like a sick waterfall. My stomach wasn't as strong as I had thought, I could feel the vomit rising extremely fast. She was only just alive and she looked at me, fear shone through her crystal brown eyes.

"Help" she whispered weakly, the tears were cascading down her washed out face, which made my heart jump uncomfortably.

I heard the heavy footsteps and hushed voices. My kidnapper reappeared with someone that looked like him just older, so I'd say it was his dad.

"Father here's the one I told you about" He said motioning to me indifferently.

His father studied me, his peircing grey eyes curious "She's a right mess isn't she" his voice was cool, even slightly kind.

My kidnapper looked embarrassed and gave me an annoyed glowering look "She wouldn't come easy".

His dad smiled amused by that sickening fact" A fighter is she?"

They both stood there staring at me as if they were ecpecting me to jump up and dance, well they were in for a disapointment. I had stopped crying and was giving them wary glares. I felt like I was the main show at a zoo.

"Un gag her" His dad ordered firmly.

My kidnapper approached me warily and roughly pulled out my gag.

"You cruel heartless monsters! Your letting that girl die!" I screamed shakily, my words mainly directed at the dad.

They both turned to look at the little girl, unnerved by my screams. She had stopped breathing. She was dead. I felt the tears well up all over again but I was too shocked to let them fall.

His dad looked furious with my kidnapper "she was meant to be looked after yesterday".

I shuddered not wanting to know there definition of 'looked after' "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I blurted out hysterically.

They didn't answer. His dad whispered something to him and then he left, leaving me with the Dad.

"Whats your name?" he asked kindly.

I ignored his kind tone and gazed at the little girl my head and heart were aching. Blood was still dripping from her neck, it's an image that I won't forget or at least for a few years. He was still watching me and I glared at him icily until my kidnapper returned with 3 women that I'd say were maids from there blinding white dresses. He came into my cell and untied me. My feet were shaking as i got up and backed away from them all. The maids came into the cell and approached me with smiles on there patient faces, trying to calm me. But all I could see was the teeth and I instantly panicked.

"Get away from me" I screamed hysterically.

One of the maids was brave enough to gently put a hand on my shoulder to soothe me but I was all high strung and jumpy so I instantly balled up my hand into a fist and brought it slamming into her face. They were bored with being patient with me and they frowned turning to force. It scared me they were so strong and my struggles were pointless. They dragged me to a room pushing me through a separate door. I started banging on the closed door.

"Let me out" I screamed.

"Not until you clean yourself up" A maid yelled back.

I stopped banging and looked at my surroundings. It was a beautiful big bathroom. There was everything I needed to take care of my cuts and have a shower/bath and just anything one does in the bathroom. I looked longingly at the humongous bathtub. I stood there for a while contemplating. My dirty body was begging to be cleaned so I gave up with a sigh and turned on the water. I watched the water fill the tub slowly but steadily almost to the brim.  
I carefully stripped off my torn clothing and hopped in. I winced as my many cuts and scratches stung from the hot water cleansing them. When my body had adjusted to the heat I started cleaning myself. Most were little scratches that hardly did any damage but I already had a big purple-blue bruise from that peircing rock HE had dropped me on. There was one big scratch on my thigh that really hurt and would need bandaging. After cleaning myself I hopped out and dried myself with a fluffy white towel. I realized I had no clothes and I didn't want to wear my ripped, blood-stained ones.

"I don't have any clothes" I yelled reluctantly through the door.

The doorknob turned and I gripped my towel tightly around me and backed up into the corner warily. A pair of pink boxers and white tank top was chucked in along with underwear. Pink wasn't my color but I put them on anyways. I looked in the draws and found a brush so I just brushed my hair and left it out.

"I've finished" I yelled my voice cracking again.

They opened the door and smiled when they saw I had showered. I stood there cautiously. Waiting.

"Its ok honey were not gunna hurt you. You will be staying in this room, Master Alexander will come see you soon" A motherly looking maid said speaking in a comforting tone, making me feel a tiny bit more at ease.

I nodded and they exited but not before locking the door behind them. I looked around the room there was a king size bed, a small table, small couch and a duchess. There was also a big window with big black draping. There was only a dim light shining through so I guessed the sun was just rising. I was unsure of what to do I was too scared to sleep yet I was exhausted. Exhaustion got the better of me and I collapsed on the bed falling asleep instantly.


	2. New People

4 hours later I woke up to someone shaking me. I screamed, grabbing the

covers and pulling them up and over my face.

"Stop being stupid I have breakfast" My kidnapper's voice which

must be 'Master' Alexander whispered softly but coldly.

I didn't move one inch but stayed in my little cave of covers, he

sighed and i heard no noise. I jumped as the door was slammed closed, i

didnt even hear any footsteps. I hesitantly peered over the covers and

looked at the plate on the table. It had some mouthwatering bacon and

eggs just sitting there with a glass of juice. I slowly headed over to

it and took a nibble off the bacon but i wasnt hungry. My eyes looked at

the door wondering if he had been stupid enough to not lock it. My hand

extended to the brass knob and i placed my hand on the hard wood quitely

turning it. A loud clicking noise indicated that it was unlocked. I did

a silent victory dance but to observers it was more like i had ants down

my pants. I hesitated before taking a step out of the room, did I really

want to wander around a house that could hold much worse creatures than

vampires? Better late than never. I stood in the hallway and gazed down

the long seemingly endless path with at least 10 or so doors. I went to

the door right at the end and prayed it was the door out. It opened

slightly and it was a bedroom and there was a big brown wolf sleeping on

the bed it was the size of a small car. I accidentally let out a gasp

the wolf stirred opening its eyes. It got up, stretched and started

moving towards me. I ran down the hallway and spied some stairs and ran

down them nearly falling over. I ran into the first room I saw.

I skidded to a stop in surprise at the bunch of guys and girls around my

age sitting on lounges watching TV. They looked at me weirdly. I

couldn't run, scream or fight, I just couldn't do any of it anymore

I was officially giving up. I couldn't escape last night and somehow I

knew this was pointless and there was no point escaping now they'd

just find me again, they had my scent. I broke down crying as

realization hit me that I wouldn't be able to escape this place, I sat

on the floor hugging my knees to my chest.

"Who's she" I heard a guy whisper curiously his voice seemed a

beautiful lullaby.

"I think that's the new chick Alex told us about" someone

replied.

I heard footsteps "Hey guys has the movie started yet" it was Alex

yet his voice wasn't cold but pleasant and beautiful.

He must have heard me sobbing because I heard an impatient sigh. He

grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position. I may have given

up escaping but I wasn't going to make it easy having me around. If I

was around long enough.

"Let go of me" I snapped attempting to pull my arm out of his grip.

He looked surprised "wow you didn't start crying for once" he

sneered.

I slapped him in the face he glared at me and dragged me out of the

room. Then HE slapped me. Hard! I clutched my cheek and glared at him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked frustrated.

"Your blood" he whispered.

I looked at him in shock and he laughed coldly which made me even more

freaked out. I mean he laughed and mocked me when before he was cold and

harsh.

"Take me back to my room" I ordered.

To my surprise he actually did that. He released me and I took that

chance to slam the door in his face. The day passed slowly I didn't

eat or sleep I just sat in my room in a trance. To my surprise this

continued for 3 days. I had only eaten 2 pieces of bread and one glass

of water and I rarely went to sleep. Alex had been bringing me food

whether I ate it or not he also brought me a pair of normal clothes. I

didn't want to go outside the room because I didn't want to see what

else was in this house or mansion or whatever it was. I was also

terrified any day could be my last. Then one day a girl about my age or

older walked in. I knew she wouldn't hurt me when she sat down next to

me ready for conversation.

"You know I was in your shoes once" she said conversationally

light.

"I doubt that, I'm kind of going barefoot for the moment" I murmured

showing her my feet, my voice was flat and dull.

"I mean it" she insisted staring at the part of my face exposed to

her.

I looked at her properly she was stunning with straight fiery red

layered hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Her eyes told the truth and what

she said was true, she had a stubborn aura about her.

"Where you?" I said disbelievingly.

She nodded and turned away staring ahead with a dazed look in her eyes

"They turned me when I was 19 which was 2 years ago".

"Monsters" I muttered instantly feeling sympathetic of the poor

girl.

"Only because they had to" she defended, her eyes becoming deadly.

I raised my eyebrows and she sighed "okay I'll explain everything"

she took a deep breath and closed her eyes "when I was 19 I was stupid

and went into the woods alone, a wolf attacked me and took a few chunks

out of me" she showed me the scars on her stomach, still unhealed

properly "and then it left me bleeding to death. I was on the brink of

death when someone found me he took me here and told me he's a

vampires of course I didn't believe him. He showed me his fangs and I

feinted" I gave a small smile knowing she was waiting for a laugh, but

it wasn't funny "yes I know it was very embarrassing but he realized

the only way to save me was to turn me into a vampire so he did. Then I

woke up and he explained everything and after long weeks I began to

realize they weren't evil monsters and here I am today" she finished

with a big warm smile and I saw her move her hand slightly so that

something glinted from the light.

I gaped at her and she held up her hand it had a beautiful ring with a

big blue sapphire on it that was the same colour as her eyes.

"The one that found and turned me, Jaron, well he and I are now" her

cheeks were tinted red "married have been for 1 year, it seems that

whoever turns you creates a bond with you and our bond was more than

magic".

I couldn't smile at her enthusiasm, she married a monster and is one.

Nothing about it was beautiful. It was sick.

"Why are you so proud to be married to one?" I asked trying to make

my disgust sound like confusion.

"There not bad there good, just like us" she said reassuringly, it

didn't reassure.

"Why did they kidnap me?" this part was actually confusing me, I

didn't understand any of it, where I came in, I wasn't anything

special.

"Alex did and I don't know why but I have been here 2 years and they

have never done anything to anyone except protect and look after,

weirdly enough they try their hardest not to kill, they think it

disgusting and giving themselves the name monster by doing it" she

took a deep breath and I noticed her shaking hands, like anger "they

are good people you will get your explanation soon enough as to why they

kidnapped you but for now be nice if they wanted to kill you they would

have already" I knew there was truth in her words from her voice and

honest eyes but nothing in this situation could keep away the fear, I

was still scared and would be for ages "don't be" she muttered.

"What?" I frowned surprised.

"Vampires can sort of read minds its pretty cool, but it only pops up

like dot points" she smiled and then something entered my head like

she was speaking "there's nothing to fear".

My thoughts unshuffled and I rifled through all she had just said, could

I try this? My answer was a small nervous smile and she sighed in relief

and held out her hand to shake.

"Hi I'm Terry" she grinned happily.

"Hi I'm Chelsea Le Renata" I shook her hand.

"Sorry about being harsh before, its just everyone seems to get the

whole monster image about us when we aren't like that and its so

fustrating" she apologized, she looked disaprovingly at my body "You

look terrible" she studied me closely and pulled up my shirt to show

my stomach, it wasn't really there.

"I've only eaten 2 pieces of bread and a glass of water in 4 days"

I sighed pushing her hands away ashamed.

Terry suddenly started crying and pulling on my shirt to bring me into a

hug, to comfort herself or me I have no idea. I flinched at the physical

contact, I wasnt used to the close contact with another person or anyone

overly friendly so fast. I had no idea why she was crying so I awkwardly

pat her on the back she pulled away wiping her now red, puffy eyes, she

was still unnaturaly beautiful.

"I'm sorry its just I feel your pain and you look so haunted

considering you're not a vampire" she sniffed and placed a finger on

my jaw and gasped at how obvious the bone was.

"Do I look that bad?" I didn't think I looked that terrible, maybe

the affects kick in fast with my body.

Terry nodded then smiled ruefully "please come downstairs and I'll

make you something" she pleaded, already on her feet in the blink of

an eye.

I let my mind wander for a second, I knew Terry wouldn't let anything

happen to me, I hoped.

"Ok just hold on a second".

Terry nodded and I picked up the clothes Alex had brought me yesterday

and went into the bathroom to change. I slipped on the clothes which was

just shorts and plain white shirt, I looked in the mirror. I guess I did

look sort of bad, my hair lost its shine and was dull, my eyes had lost

their spark and had dark rings and bags around them from lack of sleep.

My body was skinnier than before. I returned from the bathroom with my

head hung low.

"Now I know what you mean by haunted" I murmered in the silence.

Terry nodded quickly and reached for my hand "come on let's eat".

She led me down 3 flights of stairs to the kitchen, everything was dark

and it took my eyes a while to adjust. I sat on a stool at a very long

marble bench.

"So what do you want?" she asked, opening the silver refrigerator.

I shrugged "surprise me".

She instintaniously started pulling out eggs, bacon and pancake mix and

got to work on cooking a huge breakfast. The end product when she had

finished was a plate with 3 eggs, 3 slabs of bacon and 3 medium sized

pancakes.

"I won't be able to eat all this you know" I stated, already slicing

into my moist pancake.

"Yeah, I know. I cooked enough so there'd hopefully be some left over's

for me" Terry laughed and licked the edge of her dagger sharp teeth.

I realized once I started I was ravenous and couldn't stop shoving the

delicious goodness down my throat. A mouthful didn't seem enough. I did

end up finishing it easily and still wanted more, I mean I had missed

out on 4 days of food. I gave Terry my puppy dog eyes and she laughed,

but I could feel her caving.

"You want more?" she reached for the fridge again.

I nodded and she made more which I threw down at an unsafe pace, I'm

surprised it didn't all pile up in my throat. When I was full I sighed,

finally content and almost on the brink of stomach ache.

"So how'd you know I was here?" I asked starting a conversation, while

picking at the last few crumbs left on my plate.

"Alex called me to talk to you" She said, starting on the dishes.

My face darkened at the mention of him and I looked at her sharply.

"You know he's not too bad just a little arrogant" my expression didn't

change and she smiled sheepishly "if you're going to live here you

should meet the others" Terry suggested.

"Why? I only want to hang with you" I complained, I wanted to take all

of this slow.

"But I don't live here" Terry said indifferently as if it was an

everyday thing.

"What?" I shrieked and sent my plate smashing into the ground, small

fragments flew everywhere.

She sighed and took out a ready dust pan and brush "Okay I'll explain

everything. This place is actually a castle with 9 floors you only live

in the fourth. This place is kind of a refuge for all kinds of mythical

creatures I didn't think existed until I lived here. But for some reason

if you're married you can't live here but people tend to not want to

anyway. Alex's father owns this place so he is in charge, kind of like

the landlord" she smiled.

I thought about what she said "what's the time?" something else

sparked my interest.

"Just past noon" Terry said, checking her watch.

"Can we go outside?" I begged, clasping my hands together and glancing

at the curtained window in the kitchen.

"Okay" she agreed.

We went through big French doors, exposing the front yard to my keen

eyes. It was really cloudy and starting to spit but my eyes were

sensitive to that small sun exposure. There was a roundabout with lots

of big green plants, some reaching metres high, it was quite pretty. I

walked 20 meters in front of the castle and turned back round to stare

at my living arrangement front on properly. It was so surreal it could

have come straight out of one of those fictional vampire horror movies.

It looked so haunted with a few huge vines crawling up the side and

every window covered by a black curtain, not to mention the occasional

cracks near the base of the building.

"Do you want to see the back?" Terry suggested.

I nodded and went back into the castle. We were going past the lounge

room when Terry stopped.

"Come meet the gang" she offered.

I hesitated but agreed we walked into the lounge room everyone inside

instantly looked at me.

"Hey guys this is Chelsea" Terry introduced "Chelsea this is Rowena,

Theodore, Katrina, Katinka, Cornelius, Luscious, Maxamus, Jonathan,

David and Daniel" they all waved at me when she said there name and I

waved back.

"Sorry for scaring you the other day" Theodore apologized.

I looked at him confused.

"I was the wolf" he hinted.

"Oh that's okay I finally realized this is a living nightmare that I

can't get out of so I'm trying to adjust to it all" I smiled I was

tempted to ask what he was.

"I'm a lycon" he said.

"You can mind read to" I said shocked.

He laughed "no I could tell by your facial expression" I blushed "do you

know what a lycon is?" he teased.

I shook my head "nope didn't pay attention in my mythical creature's

class" I joked.

They all laughed making me feel not so nervous.

"A lycon is a human that can change into wolf form at anytime" He said

this like he was on a discovery channel.

"That's pretty cool anyone else a lycon?" I asked.

Cornelius raised his hand.

"Anyone else a vampire?" I said wrinkling my nose a bit.

Katrina, Katinka (twins), Jonathan and Luscious put their hands up.

"Anyone here a werewolf by any chance?"

David and Daniel put their hands up (there also twins).

"I'm staying away from you guys at full moon" I joked.

They feigned hurt."What are you guys then?" I asked Rowena and Maxamus.

"I'm a water demon and Max is a fire demon" Rowena answered.

"I thought a demon was just a demon" I said awed.

"You have been watching too many supernatural episodes" Max laughed "I

can sort of control fire and Rowena can sort of control water".

"What so you finally decided to show?" a cold voice rang out making my

smile slide off my face.

"Hey Alex man" Daniel and David called out at the exact same time.

I looked at Alex a frown plastered on my unhappy face.

He smirked at me "knew Terry would get you out".

I didn't say anything I just looked at Terry to see a gorgeous guy with

his arm around her waist.

"Hey Chelsea this is Jaron" Terry gushed smiling at Jaron

affectionately.

He gave me a warm smile "hey Chelsea I heard a fair bit about you from

Alex but never a name".

I smiled at him he seemed nice "Hey to you to! He wouldn't have told you

my name because I didn't give him one and what could you have heard

about me from him he doesn't know anything about me" Jaron shrugged.

"So Chelsea you've obviously met the gang" Alex said putting emphasis on

my name.

I ignored him "can you show me the back now?" I asked Terry.

She shook her head "sorry me and Jaron have to be going now" she said

apologetically.

I gave a small smile "that's okay I'll see you soon?"

She nodded and hugged me I flinched again then they left.

"I'll show you the backyard" Alex offered.

I ignored him again and turned to Theodore instead.

"Can you?" I asked in a wheedling tone.

Theodore glanced at Alex uncertainly but smiled at me "sure come on".

I followed him eagerly through the bottom floor he opened same French

doors that were at the front just at opposite ends of the castle.

"Pretty" I gushed clasping my hands together.

The first thing I saw looked like a miniature forest and it had a little

path going through it and at the end was a big fenced in ground pool.

There were lots of little fountains, lamps and pretty, colourful plants

and flowers. Near the pool was a cute, little gazebo with a little table

and chairs.

"Come on let's sit" I said pulling him over to the gazebo

I plopped down and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Don't you love the smell of rain" I sighed content.

"Its okay I guess" he said nonchalantly, I opened an eye at him and he

shrugged.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

I closed my eye I don't know why I wasn't scared Theo didn't look the

killing type "why dwell in fear your whole life?" I answered simply

"were you always a lycon?" I asked.

"No I was attacked by one when I was 8" he said sadly.

I didn't want to ask but I was curious.

"So if you're bit by one you are one?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah I guess so?" he said distractedly.

"Does your wolf side um....take over?" I phrased awkwardly.

"Only when you first turn. For a while you can't control it but

eventually you do" he explained.

"Does it hurt?" I asked getting off that subject.

"What?" he said confused.

"Changing into wolf form" I asked.

"The first few times yeah" he answered.

We fell into silence so I opened my eyes. He was full on staring at me

and I fell off my chair in surprise. I got up off the ground blushing

and he laughed at me.

"You need clothes" he stated.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed again."So about how many uh things live here?"

I asked delicately not knowing how to phrase it.

"Well there's about 108 rooms so about 100 people" he shrugged "they

don't all stay here all the time half of them only sleep here and do

their own thing during the day".

I got a funny feeling in my stomach it was half nervous half scared.

"Its okay we sorted the floors into age groups" I gave him a questioning

look "okay on the first floor is where Alex's dad sleeps and where

everything is like music room, kitchen, lounge room you know" I nodded

"second floor is the kids third is for early teens fourth is for late

teens which is us fifth is for early 20's sixth is late 20's seventh is

early 30's eighth and up is late 30's and up".

I nodded "It sounds really organized".

He shrugged "Yeah I guess so".

"Can I call you Theo? Theodore takes too long to say" I asked randomly.

"Uh okay" he said taken by surprise "we going back" he asked seeing as

how I was getting up.

I nodded and skipped down the path back to the castle once again

marvelling at its size. I pushed through the door and ran into someone

making me fall to the ground on my butt.

"Dam chest of stone" I grumbled picking myself up off the ground.

When I didn't get a reply I looked t see who the chest o stone belonged

to. It was a guy about his early 20's and handsome in a dangerously dark

way. He had dark olive skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He

stared down at me making me feel minuscule and uneasy.

"The polite thing to do is say sorry" I encouraged.

His stare didn't falter "I'm Chelsea" I offered shaking my hair out of

my eyes and offering a hand.

He just stared and I put my hand down shuffling my feet awkwardly. Theo

came up behind me.

"Hey Derek" he said warningly.

'Derek' shrugged and slouched away."That was way awkward" I confessed.

Theo frowned "Be careful with him Elle".

I grinned at my new nickname then it changed to a frown at what he had

just said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Just because okay?" Theo warned.

I still looked at him confused.

He sighed "look I'll tell you later" he snapped his face going dark.

I whimpered at his tone and he softened.

"Sorry it's just I can't tell you yet okay?" he said gently.

I smiled "that's okay" and I skipped back to the lounge room back to

everyone.

There was another member to the group.

"OH MY GOD YOU MUST BE CHELSEA!" a preppy looking chick squealed running

over and giving me a preppy hug (you know how it's not really a hug more

like just touching their shoulders and leaning in).

She pulled away from me and gave me the once over and wrinkled her nose

a bit. Her blonde hair looked anything but natural and she had plain

hazel eyes that screamed 'FAKE'. She was wearing a micro Minnie skirt

and a seriously tight little shirt. She had big heels and really red

lipstick. If I passed her on the street I'd say hooker and she was the

kind of person I would avoid at school. She held out her hand.

"Hey I'm Tiff" she said beaming freakily.

"Hi I'm Chelsea but you already know that" I said shaking her hand while

worried her extra long nails would scratch me.

"Alex told me all about you" She exclaimed nodding like a bobble head.

I looked at Alex then back at Tiff "He's been doing a lot of that to

everyone" I frowned.

"Later we are so going shopping" Tiff squealed excitedly.

"Yeah" I squealed back.

I rolled my eyes when she turned away. I heard someone chuckle. It was

Alex he had seen me roll my eyes.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You're amusing" he smirked.

"You're ugly" I retorted.

"You don't think that" he teased evilly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Remember when I kidnapped you. You thought I was gorgeous" he smirked.

I blushed my face heating up at an alarming rate irritated that I got

embarrassed "that was before you spoke".

He didn't cease smirking "Whatever" he looked at me for a second "follow

me" he ordered.

"No way" I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm just going to give you something" he said impatiently.

I followed him upstairs to his room. It was easy to say he was wealthy;

his room was huger than mine and more elegant. He started looking around

under his bed and in his cupboard.

"What are you looking for?"

He glanced back at me "close your eyes" he ordered.

I reluctantly closed my eyes to feel a wet lick on the side of my face.

"What the-" my eyes flew open


	3. New Surroundings

2 brown eyes were gazing at me. It was the puppy I'd found that night except it was fatter and its cut had healed sort of.

"Oh" I said softly taking the pup from Alex's hands.

"Thought you'd be more agreeable if you had your dog back" he said looking at me amused.

"It's not my dog I found it that night" I replied stroking its soft fur.

"Good we can kill it then" he said happily.

"NO WAY! I'm keeping..." I looked unsurely at it.

"It's a girl" he informed.

"I'm keeping her" I said decisively and stubbornly I stuck my tongue out at him and stormed out the door pup in arms.

I went to my room and sat on my bed and put down the puppy it sat on its bum and looked at me waiting its tail wagging.

"What to name you?" I wondered.

She looked so cute looking at me patiently yet playfully.

"How about... Lilly?" I asked then felt stupid for talking to a dog.

The name didn't suit her.

"Oh I know" I exclaimed excitedly "nice to meet you......Bella.

It was perfect and she wagged her tail even more like an agreement. I had never had a pet before so I wasn't sure what to do like how to look after her.  
"Uh do you want to come walking with me?" I asked Bella unsurely.

Geez I'm a nutcase talking to a dog. Bella barked excitedly and jumped off the bed heading to the door.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed.

I only wanted to explore the bottom floor because the other floors only had rooms. As I was passing the second floor a blur crashed into me. I swore falling onto the ground. I looked up and saw two scared brown eyes. It was a cute little boy only about 6. As I looked at him he trembled.

"I-I'm ter-terribly sorry" he muttered terrified.

I don't know why he was terrified I wouldn't hurt a fly unless it pissed me off.

"Its okay sweetie" I smiled warmly.

"Are you going to hurt me" he whispered tears welling up in his eyes.

I looked at him shocked "no! I would never do such a thing" I cried.

He looked surprised "why not?" he asked curiously.

"Why would I?" I exclaimed disgusted.

"Bad people" he muttered darkly.

"Vampires?" I said loudly.

He looked terrified again and nodded repeatedly "bad, bad people hurt my parents" his voice shook. "Vampires killed your parents?" I whispered soothingly.

He shook his head "no they......" he cut off.

I looked at him confused and he took a deep breath trying to steady it.

"My parents......vampires......" he muttered tears quickly streaming down his cheeks.

"They changed them?" I asked gently.

He nodded his head "are you......" he whispered.

I shook my head 'no' he looked relieved "what's your name sweetie"

"My names Geoffrey" he said proudly and giving me a small smile.

I smiled and noticed Bella sitting there listening to us.

"My name is Chelsea and this is my puppy Bella" when I said Bella she ran up to us.

"She's cute" he exclaimed kneeling down and grinning as Bella licked his hand.

I nodded smiling but I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Geoff did and got a terrified expression on his face he quickly stood up and ran into a room. I sat there confused at what had just happened then got up. Bella barked at something behind me I quickly stood up turning around. A guy in his early 30's was standing there. Man he was scary looking. He had shoulder length black hair and stubble and a wicked look on his face. He practically towered over me. He stared at me hungrily and sniffed.

"Fresh blood" he murmured sneering at me.

"I'm guessing you're a vampire" I squeaked out.

His face said it all he started moving towards me and I backed up. And to my luck I ended up against a wall. Bella was barking loudly but no one was showing up. He was so close he could reach out and touch me. Then he did reach out a hand and brushed my hair away from my neck and I started trembling legs frozen in place and unable to speak. His fangs lowered past his bottom lip they were nearly twice as long as Alex's. He kept his gaze fixed on my neck as he slowly moved closer. Then his gaze shifted to my eyes and he smiled evilly probably seeing how scared I was at the moment. He reached out both hands this time I screamed and tried to push him away. He quickly grabbed my face forcefully and held it with his vampire strength. I started struggling. His face started to lean into mine it probably looked like he was going to kiss me. But instead he went to my ear.

"This won't hurt........." he crooned making me more terrified "much" he laughed evilly just how I pictured an evil scientist would.

"Like hell it won't hurt" I whispered.

He chuckled as he kissed my neck.

"You'll regret doing that" I whispered trembling.

He pulled away and looked at my face studying it "I don't think so I haven't had young fresh blood in years but I've been having cravings that I think you'll satisfy" he sneered leaning back into my neck.

He grazed my neck with his fangs I could tell he was teasing me he made a creepy low hissing noise almost like a snake. Then he placed his fangs on my neck getting ready to puncture when I brought my knee up to his groin. Hard! He instantly stepped back clutching himself and doubled over in pain his fangs retracted.

"Don't think you're so lucky" I yelled at him.

Bella was still barking at him and he looked furious. He quickly reached out and slammed me against the wall with his hand on my neck holding me up off the ground. My air was slowly getting cut off and I was losing circulation I tried to pry his hands away.

"Luther" Alex's voice rang out.

'Luther' turned his head and looked at Alex he loosened his grip slightly allowing a teeny bit of air to get to my lungs.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked curiously obviously not identifying the girl Luther was choking.

"This bitch kneed me" Luther yelled furious.

"Who is it?" Alex walked up to me moving my hair revealing my purple face "Chelsea?" he yelled frustrated.

I nodded my head slightly "Can't...breathe" I choked out.

"Release her" Alex sighed.

"No she freaking kneed me that hurts she's just a dumb human anyway" Luther rambled he looked at Alex a pleading look on his face "we haven't had human in months and you know how good she smells so fresh and alive" he gazed at me hungrily.

"I know" he looked at me hungrily as well "but we can't.

Luther swore and dropped me I crumbled to the ground clutching my neck and gasping for air. He kneeled down next to me and leaned into my ear I couldn't move or speak I just sat there gasping trying to get as much air to my lungs as possible. "This isn't over" he warned speaking low so Alex wouldn't hear then he got up and stormed off up the stairs.

"You okay" Alex asked boredly.

I glared at him "you could've came earlier he was about to kill me in case you didn't notice.

He gave me a stony look "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped him you've already annoyed me enough". "How is that possible? I haven't been here long enough for me to be annoying" I remarked rolling my eyes.

He started to leave and I didn't feel like being alone at the moment so I chased him. I started walking beside him an unhappy frown plastered on my face having to follow this thing. Bella trotted at my side her tail on hyper speed. After a while Alex got annoyed.

"What?" he yelled at me.

I flinched "well I almost got killed by one of your kind in case you didn't notice so I don't feel like defending myself because it doesn't seem to be working.

He glared at me "you might have to soon if you keep following me.

I gave him a dirty look "do you think I want to follow you around you kidnapped me and for all I know could kill me in the blink of an eye.

He looked ahead of him and I looked around wondering where we were going.

"WE are not going anywhere I am going out" he snapped.

"Where?" I asked curious.

"Hunting" he said clenching his jaw.

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion "hunting for what? You don't have any weapons.

He looked at me evilly raising an eyebrow "What do you think"

I thought for a second "Yuck you disgusting cruel creature" I yelled at him disgust and fury in my voice.

He looked at me shocked by my outburst and surprised when I burst into tears. I fell on the ground sobbing my head in my hands.

"I was just kidding" he hissed bored with me.

I looked up at him "Why?" I choked out.

He looked at me confused "what"

"Why did you kidnap me?" I sobbed.

He groaned "you'll find out in time" he snapped and without a second glance he walked away.

I took a few deep breaths calming my racing heart Bella waited patiently. I picked myself up and looked around for Alex but he was gone. I trembled sure I was used to being alone but I wasn't used to being alone knowing there were sick creatures in these woods that would find me to be a nice appetizer. I quickly ran in the direction we came from Bella easily keeping up. I didn't stop running until I reached the castle pushing open the grand old doors. I stood there for a second wondering what to do, what to do. Seeing as how I got interrupted when I was going to explore might as well do it now. I went to the first open door. A library. I instantly perked up I loved books I ran my fingers over the dusty big volumes that hadn't─≥t been used in months. There had to be millions of books there was even a ladder to get the ones really high up. There were 3 comfy armchairs surrounding a leg rest and table. I would certainly be visiting here more often. I left and went into the next room. It was a grand ballroom. And I mean grand it had a beautiful high ceiling with beautiful chandlers and stage right at the end. I did a few twirls while staring at the ceiling feeling princess like. I left the room and moved into the next. It was like an art room with statues of deformed creatures. I went closer to the statues studying them. They were the ugliest things I had ever seen yet strangely beautiful with red rubies as eyes glinting evilly. They scared me. There were paintings on the walls of a dark forests and black creatures peering out. Just as creepy as the statues. The next few pictures were of people wait scratch that vampires you could see the fangs as they smiled. On the bottom of each picture was a smooth thin gold slate with when the vampire was turned diminished and who they were, how they died. The latest one was obviously Alexander's grandfather he was spitting image of Alexander just a few years older. I read the slate. Died of stake in heart. I turned away from it and saw the creepiest thing ever 10 black wooden coffins. The closest one had gold letters on it L. V I moved closer slowly my heart rate increasing. All the coffins had initials on them. I shivered getting a cold feeling run down my spine. I ran out of the room I couldn't stand being in there with what could have possible been dead vampires. I realized how badly I was shaking and took deep breaths and eventually the shaking ceased. I moved on into the next room. Now this was my element. Music. There were guitars, drums, keyboards, pianos, speakers and microphones. There was everything a band would need. I went to the microphone and turned it on I mean hey it was plugged in the speaker. I thought for a second on what song to sing. I started to slowly singing Yesterdays feelings by the used. Sure I was a girl and they were a guy rock band but I knew I could do it. I put all my heart into it and sang. When I reached the chorus I started to close my eyes I always do that when I sing. Then I finished. Suddenly I heard clapping. I just thought it was my imagination applauding myself but it was Alex and Theo. I instantly turned red embarrassed.

"I know that song you sung it really well" Theo complimented.

"But I'm better" Alex smirked walking over to me taking the microphone.

"Oh you better start a band then" I mocked.

Theo and Alex laughed "babe we already have" he replied.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief frowning at him calling me babe and don't call me babe your my immortal enemy.

They both nodded "maybe we'll play for you one day" Theo teased.

"Who's in it?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Theo, David, Daniel, Maxamus and Me" Alex piped up puffing his chest out.

I rolled my eyes "positions?" I inquired.

"Theo is drums, David is bass guitar, and Daniel is electric guitar, Maxamus is keyboard and I am vocals" Alex said smarmily.

I high fived Theo "drums are hot" I exclaimed honestly then I turned to Alex "you sing?" I asked softly part in shock.

He flipped his shiny hair off his face giving me a cocky grin "Yep and I am THE best.

"I'll found out soon enough so I just shrugged and left the room going into the next. I burst out laughing.

"A gym!" I yelled in hysterics to Theo and Alex who had followed me.

They both turned red.

"Aren't you meant to have super strength" I laughed.

"Only vampires and Lycon but the rest of us don't plus we still like to keep in shape for" Theo coughed "uh...reason.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea I'm going to start exercising now" I said decisively.

I walked out of that room the rest was just the lounge room and kitchen. I headed directly up to my room not stopping for anything. Then I remembered Bella. I felt something light hit my leg. I looked down, Bella must have followed me. I gave her a quick pat before entering my room. I went to my bed and lay down tired. I had been tired a lot actually. Bella easily jumped up and laid on her side her warm back touching my side as I gazed at the ceiling deep in thought. Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad I fit in better here than I ever did at home even though I was considered dinner to half of them here. Then I remembered Mum and the burning hate I had for her. I remembered how she finally got a boyfriend just some scum from the local pub half the time he was as sober as my Mum so never. I remembered one especially terrifying night that really made me hate Mum. I was just taking a shower one of my many relieves but not for long. When I stepped out of the shower to get a towel he was there watching with sick pleasure. Then he raped me I could remember every detail from how I was feeling to what sounds were happening at the time to every single little bruise he left on my body and from fighting back. Mum saw it all she let it happen. I started crying tears pouring down my cheeks I was never a loud crier. I turned over so I was face down in my pillow. Letting my tears soak the pillow I could name every tear that fell. Betrayal, disgust, hate, revulsion so many another tear alone. So many times I could have ended it all everywhere I looked there was some device I could end it all with. Another memory I made the mistake of believing that the most popular guy in school liked me so I asked him about it and said I liked him too. It was a lie the girls had concocted and they recorded me talking to him and posted it on MySpace. Another tear humiliation. Memory after memory all played back over my head. I knew what I wanted to do. The last tear was not sad it was revenge. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days were better and I was actually accepting my fate with vampires and they were nicer than I thought. I could even put up with Alex sometimes but he was my kidnapper and I can't forgive him just yet. The next thing I knew I was dining with Alex's family. Okay I'll explain they all wanted to see me because I was human and Alex told them I was a pain in the ass so they wanted to meet me. I was sitting across from Alex and next to his sister she was 12 and really sweet not to mention pretty. I was feeling awkward.

"So sweetie you're Chelsea?" Alex's mum Lana asked in a motherly voice that made me feel at home and liberated to say whatever I wanted something I'm not used to.

I nodded "yes Ma'am what have you heard?" I asked politely.

"That you're very pretty and well a pain in my sons backside" she gave a hearty laugh making me smile.

"I do what I do best" I said a cheeky grin spreading on my face "he really called me pretty?" I raised my eyebrows glancing at Alex who scowled.

"Well not quite in those words" Alex's dad who I found out is Layton and who I've warmed to chuckled.

"You are really very stunning" Lana confirmed.

"Yeah so pretty" Mia (sister) piped up.

"Um...thanks" I smiled turning pink I mean a bunch of perfect looking people called ME pretty kind of strange right.

"You need some new clothes sweetie" Lana looked at my outfit.

I nodded "I'm going shopping with Terry tomorrow" I was much psyched about that.

"But you don't have any money do you?" she replied questioningly.

I frowned forgetting the main ingredient to shopping "no, I don't" I said sadly.

"It's no problem we are wealthy and will give you all you need" Layton boomed out causing me to jump slightly.

"No its okay I'll just get a job or something" I hated it when people bought me stuff made me feel bad.

"Well then its settled comes to my office after dinner and I will give you the money" Layton argued.

I hesitated but what the hell they kidnapped me and probably felt guilty so I'll take what I can get I nodded. Dinner passed quickly but it still made me queasy when they took a sip from their blood drinks. But it felt good to know they had more self control than that Luther did. After dinner I followed Layton to his study but I still felt slightly freaked out around men. Layton walked to his desk taking an envelope out of a draw and came to stand in front of me.

"Do you know why you're here?" He started locking eyes with me.

I shook my head "nobody has said anything.

"My son is to be king one day" his eyes glowed with pride "I know he will be a good one but he has yet to marry" he studied my face.

I was confused why tell me this "I have not been told that" I stated still mildly confused.

"I like the fire you have inside you and eyes that burn with such ferocity" okay now I was really confused.

"Okay?" I frowned slightly.

"We have a ball coming up for Alexander to find some possible future wives, queens for our race tenants from this castle shall attend you shall be one of them as well as respected people that don't live here it shall be grand. Pick at least 5 beautiful gowns for special occasions as well as normal clothes' he handed me the thick envelope it felt like it was going to bust open.

I nodded and smiled gratefully "thank you so much when will I be told why I have been brought here?" I asked.

Layton smiled kindly "soon enough" and he turned around to look at some files dismissing me.

I quickly walked away and off to my room as I passed the second floor Geoffrey came out of his room. I hadn't seen him since I was nearly bitten by Luther.

I bent down "Hey sweetie" I smiled.

"Hi Chelsea" he grinned shyly and giving me a hug.

"Do you want to see Bella I'm heading up to my room now?" I asked.

He nodded so I grabbed his hand and we walked up to my room. As soon as we opened the door Bella jumped on Geoffrey which sent him into a fit of giddy giggles. I went and sat on my bed so they could mess around. I opened the envelope and gasped at all the notes. There was like 30 all stuffed into it I took them out all of them were hundreds or fifties. I took ages counting it all. When I had finished I looked at the $3000 I had never had so much in front of me. Now I was really psyched. Geoffrey looked at me.

"Chelsea is you human?" he queried curiously.

I nodded and he looked surprised "what? Don't I look it"

"You look like one of them pale skin, bright eyes and pretty" he looked dead serious.

I looked at him aware of maturity that shouldn't be there in his eyes. He was never going to be innocent again always knowing there is something that could hurt him. I didn't like it. It wasn't right. He suddenly looked scared. I held my arms out to him and he quickly hopped up and hugged me. I rubbed his back soothingly biting back tears. So wrong. After a few seconds I pulled him away and stooped to his eye level.

"No one will ever hurt you" I wiped the tears off his smooth cheeks.

He nodded and I promised myself that day to always look out for him. I smiled and he gave me a small smile back showing off his cute dimples. I sent him back to his bed and climbed in mine mind exhausted.


	4. Tantalizing

I woke up to the sun shining and my door closed. I had to have it closed because when the sun hit a vampires skin it stung and most of them are never in good moods. I looked at my brand new clock that I persuaded Alex to buy me. Crap it was 9:30 I had an hour to get ready for shopping. I quickly had a shower and put on the outfit Terry gave me just a cute tank top and shorts and thongs not my style but I had no choice. After getting changed I made my way downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Hey guys" I greeted Rowena and Theo.

Rowena smiled and waved "hey Elle" Theo said but muffled he was eating raw steak.

I wrinkled my nose at the sight blood was trickling down his chin. Rowena noticed and laughed she seemed nice but I haven't had a full conversation with her yet.  
I couldn't really cook scratch that I havent cooked except for toast. I got out some eggs and bacon and eyed the stove carefully. I put two eggs on the fry pan and flicked the switch to the highest number. It looked like I did it right so I put 3 pieces of bacon on it with the eggs. Theo and Rowena were watching me so I felt extra pressure to do it right. When it looked like they cooked I put them on a plate and turned the stove off. I sat next to Theo and tentatively took a bite of my bacon hoping I wouldn't die from food poisoning. THANK THE LORDS! I did it right. I happily finished it and just on time Terry walked into the kitchen.

"You set Elle?" Terry asked as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

My nickname had been passed around and everyone currently uses it. I nodded and quickly ran out of the castle and into Terrys car. I was giddy about this trip because I hadnt left the castle since I got here.

"You psyched?" Terry chuckled.

"Yes I haven't been outside the castle since I got here" I said nodding excitedly.

The drive there wasn't very eventful but I didnt care. Then Terry pulled up at the biggest mall I had ever seen it looked like it had everything. I jumped out of the car and bounced on the spot impatiently waiting for Terry.

"Come on clothes are waiting" Terry laughed at my bossy tone.

We headed inside and it was packed I could barely go three steps without hitting someone it was a tad scary I clung to her side.

"What do you want?" terry asked looking at me.

"Pretty dresses" I nodded decisively.

"I know a great place I get all my dresses from" she beamed pulling me to a shop.

"Sassy Princess" I read on the front and laughed at the corny name.

We went in and I could tell straight away I would find a dress I liked in the first ten minutes. Terry looked at my face and body and instantly started shuffling through the racks I let her pick dresses she had good taste. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at all the fancy dresses I had never worn anything like them. I didnt like anything bright I was to pale and light colors didnt suit my complexion. Then I spied some red and black material that caught my eye instantly. I pulled the dress off the rack it was the last one there. Before I could look at it Terry handed me a bunch of dresses and shoved me in a dressing room. I tried on every dress all a perfect fit but some just werent me. I showed Terry every dress and she gave me honest answers. I had just tried on a not so good brown dress when I reached the black dress. Now I am certainly not a fashion expert but I could tell this dress was something special. It was floor length and strapless the bodice was like a corset and the bottom of the dress flared out nicely. It was all black except for the blood red stitching on the corset. I slipped the dress on carefully knowing full well a rip in it would be a crime against fashion. The dress fit perfectly from what I could tell. I wanted Terry to see it before I saw myself in it. I stepped out of the dressing room with baited breath. Terry wasnt looking at me but at her phone she quickly glanced up then looked back down. Then she did a double take and slowly looked back up her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she took in my appearance.

"Oh my god!" she blinked and rubbed her eyes "you are Chelsea right?" she joked.

I smiled "so what do you think?" I asked nervously.

"You look" she grinned "sexy!" That wasnt quite the look I was going for but the dress screamed sexy.

"Have you seen yourself?" Terrys eyes sparkled proudly.

I shook my head and she dragged me over to 3 mirrors so you could see all of you at once and oh my god she was right. The dress suited my little figure perfectly pushing up my chest making it look bigger and then curving out at the waist perfectly and then the bottom of the dress flared out nicely making it seem slightly more innocent. The black contrasted with my skin perfectly making me look paler but it suited me. I looked like a naughty vampire princess and I loved it.

"Babe seriously you have to wear that to Alexs ball!" Terry grinned hyperly.

I smiled personally agreeing I mean I looked great. I picked my five dresses including the black one of course. All of them made me look so different but in a good way more normal it made me look not like me. Thats when we got to the real shopping I ran into the first clothes shop I saw and groaned. Everything was pink, purple and red my worst nightmare except I liked the red.

"Oh my god you know your clothes" Terry squealed looking at all the pink and instantly started picking things up off the racks.

I followed looking at all the preppy shirts and Terry occasionally handed me a shirt and Id smile and nod then put it back on the rack. I picked up a few good shirts that Terry hadnt given me that I had picked myself but not many. By the end Terry had gotten 10 shirts I only got 3 that were awesome. This time I didnt run straight into the next store I checked what kind of stores they were first. Then I found it. The perfect shop. I could tell this would be my favorite clothes shop by the name and how it was displayed. Vampyress: Death has never looked so good. The o's were spider webs and the words had fake blood hanging off them it was dark. I stepped into the shop and it was awesome it was pretty much pitch black except for the eerie red lights shining over every rack and counter. Evil music was playing and you would occasionally hear hissing and a screeching cry.

"This shop is kind of" Terry trailed off.

"Dark and evil" I finished for her grinning.

Then the music cut off and heavy breathing and sobbing replaced it then silence. Then leaves crunching and sticks snapping a small sob than the most horrific screech I had ever heard.

I felt Terry shiver "I do that when im blood lusting when I lose control" she whispered.

I wasnt freaked out by that I actually thought it was pretty cool. Yep weird right? I could tell Terry was a little freaked by the store so she obviously hadnt been here before but I liked it. I instantly started shuffling through the racks and I loved everything. I had at least 10 shirts and 6 bottoms by the third rack. I spent like an hour in that shop and by the end I had 16 shirts and 11 bottoms. A bonus was everything was really cheap like major cheap. The dearest shirt was $10 and cheapest $3.50. I went to the counter and the check out lady was awesome looking. Her hair was black with a crazy white stripe she was decked out in leather pants and tight black shirt. She had fangs I didnt know if they were real or not but they looked real. She had a wine glass with red liquid she took a swig this time I didnt get queasy.

"Having fun?" she smirked looking at the clothes I had chosen.

"They real?" I whispered leaning forward.

"Do you believe in life after death?" she also leaned forward.

I smirked this time "I do".

"So do I" she breathed leaning back "im living it" she put all my stuff in black bags then handed them over.

Terry was waiting outside for me she winced when she saw all the bags.

"That place was so creepy and im the vampire!" she whispered.

I had officially spent all my money I had just enough to get lunch. I just got a hamburger and while I waited for them to finish making it I ducked into one of my new outfits. I decided to keep it simple so I just put on black skinnies and a slightly low cut red shirt it had a picture of a cartoon cute vampire. I looked in the mirror it was cute and I looked surprisingly normal actually I looked really good id even be daring and say hot.

Terry smiled when she saw the clothes I picked "cute".

I shrugged I didnt care clothes were just something to go on my skin. I already wanted to go back I was sick of hanging round the mall they were so crowded. I watched people as I ate and wondered just how many of them werent human. I saw a woman that was pale to pale for a human and she was sniffing a lot.

"Vampire" Terry whispered nodding at her.

"How can you tell?" I asked Terry still looking at the woman.

"She has no scent" Terry said as the woman gazed at us.

Then she got a wicked look on her face and I could see her nostrils flare she quickly ran off.

"She caught a scent" Terry shrugged going back to her food.

"So shes gunna go...kill?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Most likely unless the person whos scent she found is with someone else" Terry said as if this was everyday stuff.

"How can you be so normal about this I think its disgusting" I cried drawing attention to us.

"I am a vampire Ive met other vampires and there not like us they blood lust for real blood, blood that still flows through peoples veins not the cold, old blood we drink" Terry looked at me she had already finished her food but now I didnt feel like finishing mine ⌠come on lets go I'll tell you more on the way home".

I got up my head was yearning to talk more about this I quickly got to the car and waited impatiently for Terry to unlock the door so I could get in. Slow as day she finally unlocked it and we climbed in. Then we got moving.

"So fill me in" I turned to Terry eagerly.

"What do you want to know?" she asked eyes glued to the road.

"Is there clans?" I had always wanted to know this ever since I found out vampires were real.

"Yes there is many but none really that big ours would possibly be the biggest"

"What are the main ones?" I asked eagerly.

"Well ours obviously and the night dwellers"

"What are they?" I asked cutting her off.

"They are vampires that dont think they just do, they believe in the old days. That they have rights to attack humans to live off them like leeches and theres the blood lust clan and I know that sounds stupid because all vampires have blood lust but these vampires crave it every second of there life it never stops and they dont care how they get it and they usually do they are the most dangerous they do what they see fit and the last main clan they dont live in this country there the foreigners" Terry said dramatically then laughed "who comes up with these names" she gave another little chuckle then became serious "most vampires usually keep on there own because its to hard to share prey with another they crave blood to much and eventually end up killing each other in competition".

"Sounds harsh and weird" I laughed "how many vampires are there like in the world" I waited.

Terry laughed "Sweetie you are asking the wrong question you should ask Layton or something".

"Hey whos Derek?" I asked remembering Theos warning.

Her eyes widened "stay away from him Elle" she warned.

I sighed "everyone keeps telling me that and I want to know why" I demanded.

"Okay he used to be in the blood lust clan but he turned up one day at our doors covered in blood and saying they turned on him we didnt know what to do so Layton allowed him to stay obviously giving some kind of proof that he was on our side. After that he never really spoke to anyone and hes always going to be treading on a thin line a very thin line" we pulled into the castle driveway.

"Have you ever spoken to him" I asked quietly already knowing the answer.

"I tried once everyone has they all want to know what happened but he never speaks back were still waiting for someone to crack him" Terry finished.

"Oh" I unbuckled my seatbelt stepping out of the car.

"Back to hell" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey its your home now so get used to it" Terry reprimanded.

"Yes mum" I laughed "Terry whats going to happen to me?" I asked turning towards her.

She sighed "the truth?" I nodded "most likely they'll change you into one of us" she bit her lip watching my reaction.

"Why are they doing this? Whyd they take me away from home" I yelled pissed.

"Do you miss home" Terry whispered.

"Not really I hated Mum and my dad died when I was young" I sighed.

"I miss my Mum I wish I could see her" Terry started to get teary.

"Then see her" I smiled encouragingly.

"I cant let her see me like this" she motioned to her body "and my teeth are pointed" she showed me her teeth "and if she knows im married shell want to meet him and his family" she yelled frustrated "and then they would know what we are what I became" she started crying and sat on the ground in the driveway.

"I could see her if you want?" I suggested anything to get her to stop crying.

She looked up eyes glistening hopefully "youd do that for me".

I shrugged smiling "sure I want to meet her and im the only person not a vampire" I nodded decisively.

Terry jumped up wrapping me in hugs excitedly "thank you thank you thank you" she squealed.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "you go home and Ill see you later" I gave her a light shove towards her car.

I grabbed my bags and went inside quickly dropping them in my room and heading back down to the main floor. I heard noise coming from the music room and hoping it was Alex▓s band practicing I ran to the door and listened. They were brilliant.

"Your warm blood gives off a scent

So sweet so pure so true

Veins pulsing

Heart pounding

Feel this demonic kiss

Dive into the afterlife

Dance with me get high

My hands on your waist

Oh what I would give to taste

Tantalizing me, my torture" I could hear Alex sing and it gave me chills.

It was so dark and heavy his voice was perfect for the song. They stopped playing and I heard shuffling and a sigh.

"Guys that was great Daniel play a bit slower and Max go to a lower note" Alex was actually being nice.

I stepped into the doorway "now that was awesome" I applauded as they all turned to me shocked.

Please leave love for me ^_^

REVIEWS!


	5. Derek

"You were listening" Alex snarled.

My eyes widened at the nastiness but then I smirked "yes I was and I have to admit you've got talent" I admitted.

"We know" Alex said clenching his jaw.

"Whats with the temper" I rolled my eyes.

"He isn't happy about the upcoming ball" Theo piped up which caused Alex to slam him on the wall.

But because Alex was strong and Theo was big the wall crumbled underneath him.

"Not cool man" Theo wiping dust off his shirt casually.

"Why are you unhappy about the ball dont you want to see le chicas" I teased.

"Yeah man thats the best part" Daniel laughed slamming Alex on the back.

"I dont want to find a girl in like a few hours I need to get to know them first" Alex said softly.

"Oh Alex your so sweet" Max imitated in a high pitched voice.

All the guys cracked up and so did I all except Alex.

"Get out before I pommel you" he snapped narrowing his eyes.

They quickly went for the door and I was pushed into the room as they left. Alex didn't notice me yet and picked up an acoustic guitar and strummed a couple of times.

"I know your there" he growled but I ignored it.

"So whats up cranky pants" I said hyperly and grinning.

Seeing people in bad moods just lifted my own mood.

"You already know" Alex snapped slowly playing a soft tune.

"So you don't want to meet a girl" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but I want to know her first" Alex frowned in concentration and slowly started humming.

"Why? Don't guys like you usually get the girl with the body to keep you satisfied screw the personality" I said confused.

"But I want to marry someone who has a say and I actually like but I mean the hot body is good as well" he smirked looking me up and down.

"Pervert" I grumbled then softened I wanted to know more "well whats up?" I stated simply.

"Its all the pressure of finding a wife that would marry me and becoming king then I have to go through that whole process I mean its just frustrating" he groaned and kicked the wall causing a hole to form "damn it" he hissed.

I looked at him curiously and he caught me.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing" I smiled nervously.

"Well what about you"

"What about me" I was confused.

"What's your deal?" he waited.

"My life was hell and you kidnapped me" I said simply, sitting on the ground.

"What happened? What's it like to be a breather?" he asked eagerly.

"My mum would get drunk because dad died when I was little"

"How'd he die?" he cut me off.

"He was in an accident he braked to hard and snapped his neck" I bit my lip.

"Oh so what?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

I gaped at him "how can you be so heartless" I cried.

He shrugged again "I don't know.

"Well there is a question I wish to ask" I asked formally.

"You just asked one" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever why did you kidnap me?" I asked quietly.

"I don't really know dad just gave me your scent and told me to bring you to him" he shrugged.

I screamed "I'm so sick of this" I burst out frustrated.

"Hey you still have to be turned yet" he reminded me.

I clenched my jaw I wasn't looking forward to it "how do they turn you.

"You drink vampire blood" he said simply.

I raised an eyebrow "that's it"

He shook his head "there is a process but no point explaining that yet.

"So when am I going to find out why I'm here" I groaned "vampires aren't even meant to exist" I grumbled.

"Well we do so deal with it you should just be lucky we found you before another clan did otherwise you'd be dead by now or you'd be a slave and you do not want that trust me" Alex nodded knowingly.

"Oh so have you met any of the girls that are going yet" I asked.

He nodded "a couple but there all dumb" he grumbled.

I chuckled "Tiff dumb?" He shook his head "nope even worse".

We fell into an awkward silence "so im gunna go now" Alex got up and left without a word.

I rolled my eyes "whatever" I mumbled picking up the guitar he was using.

I couldn't play guitar I had always wanted lessons but I never ended up getting them. I hit a few notes but I felt like a novice and eventually I dropped the guitar and like the others ran quickly out of the room. As I passed the ballroom I remembered I had no idea how to dance something I would have to learn soon. I made my way to my room I was in a creative mood so I jumped on my bed. I opened my notebook and grabbed a pencil. Closing my eyes I let every memory come back to me I even let the tears flow I needed the pain I felt to come out in writing. As the pencil touched the pad I let the words flow through my pencil and before I knew it I had written a song. I read it over and over again before giving it the title. Suffocating.  
As I read over the lyrics I started cracking up. 'Man I was depressed' sure I had reasons to be depressed but I couldn't believe how much I had been crying lately. I wondered what Mum doing if she missed me and was cut up about me not coming back to her.

"Shit" I swore remembering I had left my dairy at home not that I had a choice but it was my all.

Whats there to do around here it is constantly boring. BOOM! I jumped as I heard a crashing noise from downstairs. I could here a bunch of yelling and screaming as I made my way downstairs. A bunch of people were huddled near a smashed window just staring at a cardboard box. Stepping closer I could see it was starting to leak dark red sludge the people closest started sniffing hungrily.

"Excuse me coming through" Layton's voice boomed pushing everyone out of the road.

He paused at the box and dipped his finger in the sludge and licked it. His pupils dilated and he sighed, picking up the box.

"Nothing to see" he rumbled walking away quickly.

All the people moved on but a few stayed behind talking quietly "it's the bloodlust clan" an older man whispered to the woman beside him.

Her eyes widened "again?" she muttered.

He nodded "they won't give up they want it for there own" then they saw me exchanged a glance and walked off.

What do they want? Looking at the slime I knew it was blood and fresh blood to. I tiptoed to where Layton disappeared and heard a smidge of his conversation to some old guy in I'd say late 70's.

"We just spent years trying to achieve peace and now there starting it again" Layton groaned frustrated.

"We should've known they would never give up they are too hungry" the old man said.

"I just can't believe it and what they gave us as an offering" he snorted in disgust.

"What are you going to do?" the man put his hand on Layton's shoulder.

"Well nothing yet I mean with finding Alex a wife we must wait until after the ball to take action" he put his head in his hands and groaned.

The man patted his shoulder "I know you'll figure it out and by the way" he turned to the door "we have company".

Layton's head shot up as my heart beat quickened 'shit I'm caught' the old man swung the door open.

"It's rude to listen in on conversations Chelsea especially private ones" Layton raised his eyebrows.

I smiled meekly "sorry but if you don't mind me asking. Um whats going on?" I asked bravely.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet" he reprimanded.

I bowed then blushed 'who the hell bows?' I quickly left the room. Whoa don't I have tact. NOT! Now I was in the mood for library its weird how those things happen you just suddenly feel like something. I looked in the library to see who was there it was Derek. I remembered what Terry said and like many others I think I might have a crack at it. Taking a breath I stepped inside I saw his nostrils flare as he sniffed my scent. He was so intimidating in a handsome way and quite frightening. It took me a lot of nerve to just look at him. He was reading a novel and from the looks of the cover it was horror.

"So you read?" I asked nervously my eyes darting around the room.

He didn't move he just kept reading "who's your favorite author?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

I didn't like it when people ignored me when I was trying to talk to them. It was alright at school because I didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to me.

"Well you're not much of a talker" I said sarcastically.

He let out a groan and I smiled at him "wow he speaks" I said harshly forgetting to be nice.

He looked up from his book to give me the coldest look ever but I ignored it and picked a random book and sitting in the seat next to him. One way or another I was going to make him talk to me.

"Have you read this book" I shoved it in his face.

He took my book and chucked it across the room then returned to his own book.

"So you didn't like it?" I could tell I was starting to get on his nerves.

I swear he was about to throttle me his face looked controlled as if he was trying his hardest to not lash out.

"I know your secret" I whispered.

He glanced at me briefly then went back to his book again "I'm going to tell everyone that dangerous Derek is a book worm" I laughed.

He slammed his book shut making me jump which made him smirk.

"Shut up Dorky Derek" I snapped.

He walked to the bookshelf placing his book in carefully like some kind of a treasure he didn't want anything to happen to it. Then he walked out of the room 'hmm should I follow him' well I was bored and this was fun. I jogged after him and walked beside him. We passed Rowena and she gave me a shocked look seeing me with Derek but I gave her the thumbs up.

"So Derek where are we heading off to?" I said happily.

He didn't answer just kept going straight to the forest I looked at it nervously. Nothing would hurt me if I'm with a vampire would it.

"So Derek is we going into the forest because I know lots of things that want to kill me in there" I said nervously as my foot stepped into it.

He smirked probably knowing I was becoming quite scared entering this place.

"Derek please can we go back now I can't go alone" I begged.

He looked at me carefully and for a second I thought he would turn and walk back but instead he smirked and disappeared.

"Derek!" I screamed becoming pissed.

I was too far into the forest not to panic then I heard rustling and I nearly pissed myself.

"Derek if that's you I will murder you on the spot" I said but my voice was shaking.

"It's not Derek" a voice whispered then everything stopped the sound was gone and it was silent not even a single leaf moved.

I stood there as still as possible not even trying to breathe "we'll meet again" the voice whispered then everything went back to normal.

What on earth? I turned around aiming to get home but I was confused as to what way it was.

"Derek if you don't turn up I swear I'll get Layton to skin you alive" I screamed meaning every word.

Then he appeared before me looking even worse than before but like I care I just wanted to go back "about freaking time now take me home" I ordered.

He grabbed my arm tightly and there was a flash then we were back just outside the forest another flash and it was just me he was gone. I screamed frustrated now that's like another 3 questions to ask Layton later. Dam it!

There is seriously something wrong with how it uploads the document. I would edit those thingos where speech should be but my brother is very demanding for the computer. Soz, but leave me reviews please ^_^


	6. You Ready?

I felt hungry and decided to postpone the questions until my hunger was satisfied. Hmm what did I feel like today? Opening the fridge I wrinkled my nose at the choices. There was like 14 2L bottles of blood and 20 huge raw steaks. Looking past all that I saw chocolate and lots of it. Seriously it was a girl's heaven and I was amazed at all the different types. Then I found the oddest one obviously for a vampire but still wouldn't a girl prefer the real chocolate. I took it out and read the slogan. 'Every Chocolate loving Vampires dream' it was blood and chocolate mixed together so it had a red swirl on the top of the chocolate. I had to admit it, it looked good but it looked like strawberry or something not blood. I put it down and reached for a normal plain chocolate my favorite. I broke off a chunk placing the rest back and going back to the library to actually read this time. I scanned over the covers while occasionally taking a nibble off the chocolate. Then I spotted one that really caught me attention. 'Breathers' it said and had a picture of a normal person smiling. No fangs. I looked on the back and it said:  
'Lets go into the daily life of a breather and learn there ways and just how undeveloped there race is'.  
I frowned and looked at the author picture he was old with the craziest hair.

"It's not like your Mr. Hot stuff" I spoke to the picture.

I sat on the comfiest looking chair and opened the book. It was quite interesting it had a full on description of everything we did from how our lungs work to what a cut does to us. It even had how we went to the toilet to see if it was different to them. As I got further into it I realized his hypothesis was true. Vampires were more advanced then us and no matter how many men we'd have in a war it would be most likely the vampires would win.

"That's my uncle's book" a voice murmured behind me.

I jumped and spun around "how many times must you scare me" I snapped.

Alex smirked "enough".

"Is your uncle still alive?"

Alex shook his head "nope died 3 years ago" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes "what's with you and smirking" I snapped then looked back to the book "your uncle needed a haircut" I grumbled.

Alex laughed at me "yes he did but he's still with us".

I raised my eyebrows "you believe in god?"

He stuck out his tongue as if he was disgusted "no I do not I never have and never will" he snapped "I meant my uncle is still in the castle with us".

I remembered the coffins in the artsy room "the coffins…"

Alex nodded "yep all of them relatives all royalty".

"You keep dead vampires you freak" I wrinkled my nose in disgust "how can vampires die?" I asked suddenly then realizing I sounded suspicious.

He raised his eyebrows "why do you want to know?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes "its okay I doubt I would be able to kill anyone especially not a vampire because the chances are I wouldn't make it 2 meters without being murdered on the spot" I confirmed in one fast breath.

"Okay well there is decapitation, anything straight through the heart and well dieing of thirst because if you don't feed eventually you slowly start to pass" Alex said ticking them off on his fingers.

"Well there original aren't they" I said sarcastically.

"Well at least were not fragile" he quickly grabbed my wrist.

I tried to pull away "let go" I wined.

"Your bones could break just like that" he murmured tightening his grip and for a second I thought he was actually going to break my wrist but then he laughed and let go.

"You dick" I screamed he nearly had me scared for a second.

"Wimp" he retorted like a 5 year old.

"ARGH!" I screamed wanting to punch and kick every inch of his body but it wouldn't affect him at all.

"Yeah good choice" Alex nodded.

It took me a while to get what he was saying "stop reading my mind" I yelled hitting him.

"Your hilarious when you're angry" Alex laughed.

I glared at him then remembered something "who was your Dad talking to before?"

Alex thought for a second "oh Peter yeah he's a guy from Nightdewllers but he changed sides he knows the old magic and is very wise".

"He sounded creepy" I shuddered.

"He is he used to tell me stories when I was a Pira-"

I interrupted him "what's a Pira?"

"A kid vampire so anyway he used to tell me stories about some of the wars he was in and he was just creepy he even made a pass at my sister" his eyes clouded over.

"But your sisters 12" I said disgusted.

"No my older sister she's dead" Alex shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh how?" I asked curiously.

"She ran away one night and her head came back the next day" he looked deep in thought.

"EW did you cry?" I teased.

"Nope I hated her she was a slut" he said simply.

I gaped at him "well you're a caring brother".

"Only to those who deserve it" he replied.

"So the ball is when?" I asked.

"Uh in 2 days you ready for it?" he said looking in my eyes.

I hated it when people did that so I looked away "nope I can't dance".

He looked surprised "don't you learn it at school".

I nodded "yes but everyone refused to dance with me so I missed out".

"Ha nobody liked you" Alex smirked.

I frowned that really hurt sure I admitted it all the time but hearing someone else say it made it worse.

"Screw you" I spat earning a shocked look from Alex.

I stomped off so pissed I just wanted to kill something and a certain someone. I just wanted to.

"ARGH!" I pushed the disturbing thought out of my head.

Why was this place constantly deserted it was quite freaky. Then I realized something right then while I have been here I have smiled, laughed and talked. I had friends! I had a life. All the things I left behind were gone and I was free and happy. For the first time since my Dad died. I looked out the window of my room it was dark. I could here far away screeching that gave me the shivers I think Bella felt it as well because she snuggled up closer to me and licked my cheek.

"Night night Bella" I mumbled my eyes getting heavy.

She wined as an answer and I fell asleep.

~skipping to ball day~

I took the dress out of my wardrobe and placed it on my bed admiring its beautiful design. I had exactly 3 hours before I made my entrance and I was waiting for Terry to get up here she wanted to do my make up and all that jazz. I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Your secret lover" they replied it was so Terry.

"Did you bring the fluffy hand cuffs this time" I joked.

"EW" I heard her scream in disgust and cracked up opening the door.

"You sick minded woman" she scolded.

"Hey you said secret lover so I just made it realistic" I shrugged.

"True" she said stepping inside and placing her dress next to mine.

Hers was simple and beautiful insinuating her curvy body that I envied.

"You know we'll still have like 2 hours after we get ready because it only takes me 1 hour to get ready" I reminded her.

She looked at me sympathetically "what a boring road you've traveled" she sniffled jokingly.

I looked at her confused "it will take us 3 hours trust me" she looked me over "we have a lot of work to do".

I frowned was she insulting me "oh no you're gorgeous darling but we can make you look breath takingly sexy" she nudged me playfully.

"I don't know I don't suit sexy" I said hesitantly.

She looked at me "you will once I've finished with you" her eyes sparkled and I felt scared for myself as she led me to my little dresser with a big mirror pushing me on the seat.

"Okay I'm gunna get you to close your eyes so it's a surprise when you see yourself" she told me.

I groaned and reluctantly closed my eyes then hell started. It was like being attacked by a crazy monkey, pulling my hair and pulling most of it out at least that's what it felt like.

"Ow" I screamed after a rather hard yank.

"Stop being a baby" she snapped.

"Sorry but us humans do feel pain unlike you" I retorted.

She gave another hard yank and I swear it was on purpose but oh well she's the boss. Eventually like an hour passed because my bum was officially asleep and my head felt raw.

"I need you to open your eyes" she commanded.

"But what about not seeing myself?"

"I covered the mirror" she said simply.

I opened my eyes and she had indeed covered the mirror with a sheet.

"Okay whatever you do just don't close your eyes" she warned me advancing towards my eyeballs with eye liner and mascara.

IT WAS SCARY! I tried not to blink as she put the stuff on; sure I put eye liner on all the time but its different when someone else is putting it on for you. After she did my make up she scanned me over.

"Perfect" she breathed "now go put your dress on and make sure it doesn't touch your hair otherwise I'll kill you".

I rolled my eyes and slowly changed into my dress taking Terry's warning and making sure I didn't mess the hair that I haven't see yet. Terry turned around while doing her own make up and smiled at me.

"Aren't you glad it took so long you look breath takingly sexy" she said reassuringly.

I finally looked in the mirror that she had uncovered and I gasped. Was that even me? I gently touched my hair it looked awesome with the perfect curls in a simple but pretty effect and with the dress it was undeniably hot. I looked at Terry and she had pretty much finished her make up it was very simple and beautiful then she started on her hair the way she was doing it I figured she'd take a while so I sat on the bed spreading my dress out so it didn't get crushed. I watched Terry do her hair it was fascinating she did it with so much care.

"Hey Terry what did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked her.

"A hairdresser" she replied distractedly.

"I can tell from how you work" I replied "you are really good".

She grinned "thank you".

She sighed having finished and looked it over "good" she murmured then went to put on her dress in the bathroom.

After 5 minutes she came back out and she looked amazing. She had a rich blue dress on the clung sexily to the curves she had, a slit leading to her knee and low cut at the front. Her hair was braided across the top but falling out in pretty curls.

"Wow you look gorgeous" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah you and me are going to be the hottest young Mamma's around" she giggled grabbing my shoulders.

"Mamma?" I questioned curiously.

She bit her lip "crap" she murmured.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" I screamed.

She groaned and put her hand over my mouth "yes okay now shut up" she grumbled but gave a huge grin.

I hugged her "this is awesome" I said excitedly jumping up and down.

She rolled her eyes jokingly "yeah yeah yeah" she smiled.

She looked at my clock "well its time to roll" she said smiling.

Then the butterflies started "Mmm" I mumbled nervously.

We linked arms stepping outside my room. The hallway was deserted but I could hear the music from downstairs and felt the vibration. We slowly walked to the stairs and we had to be careful about tripping over our dresses. I nearly fell and Terry cracked up and my nerves vanished for a second then as we neared the door they came back twice as fast. We stepped inside and everyone turned to us and jaws dropped.

"Hello" I said weakly smiling.


	7. Fancy Dresses, Sleazy Gentleman

Terry and I were still standing there and everyone was still staring gob smacked. Terry spotted Jaron and happily walked off abandoning me. I watched as he kissed her on the cheek and murmured a few words in her ear causing her to glow happily. Now why couldn't I have that kind of relationship instead I get stuck with Alex bugging the shit out of me.

"Wow you look beautiful" I heard someone mutter behind me.

I smiled turning around "thank you Theo" I blushed hugging him.

Alex was standing next to him and it was uncomfortable because his eyes were glued to my cleavage.

"Hello Alex" I said coldly.

He looked me over briefly looking in my eyes he stepped up to me "Chelsea you look fucking hot" he growled huskily.

I raised my eyebrows "what are you on" I exclaimed backing up.

Theo smiled apologetically "he had a few drinks" he murmured.

"Want to dance" Alex asked in that same voice.

Okay I'll admit the voice was definitely sexy and sent shivers down my spine but it was Alex. I could hear the music it was posh and classical which meant proper partner dancing and he knew it and he knew I couldn't dance.

"No thanks im going to uh…mingle" I said quickly then running off.

I shuffled to a random spot and just stood there I didn't know anyone I waited for someone to come to me.

"Hello sweetie you look gorgeous" Lana said coming up to me with Layton.

"Absolutely beautiful" he grinned approvingly.

Mia came up behind me and jumped on my back I struggled not to fall (come on im in a dress).

"Hey Ellie" she giggled and breathed in my ear it tickled.

"Hey Mia" I smiled taking her legs.

"Do you want to dance with me Ellie?" she asked excitedly.

I swore under my breath "sorry kid but no thanks".

She jumped off my back and I smiled at her cute purple dress and her hair was in the prettiest little pony tail. She pouted cutely trying to make me give in.

"Maybe later" I promised.

She grinned running off in a random direction and Lana looked at me as if realizing something.

"You can't dance can you sweetie?" she asked me.

I shook my head turning red "no I can't I never got around to learning".

She thought for a second then looked at Alex talking to someone "my son is a fine dancer" she suggested.

My jaw dropped "he's also drunk" I reminded her.

She shrugged "he won't do anything he just gets really giggly" she chuckled.

She obviously hasn't seen him yet then to my horror Lana called him over.

"Yes Mother" he hiccupped.

I mentally groaned when she answered "dance with Chelsea honey she needs to learn" and pushed him towards me.

He smirked drunkenly "now you dance with me" he breathed.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from his parents then when we stopped I dropped his hand like it was infected.

"Just show me okay" I snarled waiting.

He smirked again and put his hand on my waist and took my other hand then his smirk dropped and he looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I exclaimed.

He groaned and placed my empty hand on his shoulder then placing his hand back on my waist. I turned red I had never really had contact with a guy physically or emotionally.

"Okay now we go 1, 2" he said slowly taking a step to the side and I mimicked his movement "now I step forward and you step back" he stepped forward and again I followed except back "then to the other side" he stepped in the opposite direction "and forward" he stepped back as I went forward and looked at me "you got it?" he asked.

"I think so, did we just do a square?" I asked smiling.

"Yes that's the idea" he rolled his eyes "okay now lets practice".

We tried it again but no instructions and I moved my foot to late going back and he stomped on me.

"Shitty shit shit" I swore jumping on my uninjured foot.

He was like freaking 200 kilo's or something because my foot was dying.

"Stop being a wimp and keep going" he scolded.

We went back to our stance and practiced again and he counted but this time I was worried and went to fast and stood on his foot.

"Jesus" he muttered.

I frowned "sorry im trying" I apologized half heartedly.

He sighed and we kept practicing eventually we made it through a whole song without screwing up "yes" I squealed happily.

"Yay" he muttered sarcastically.

Weirdly enough we kept dancing even though we didn't have to because I had finished learning.

"Hey you guys realize everyone has been watching you dance with each other because you're dancing with each other and no one else" Theo said from behind me.

My eyes widened and I stepped away from Alex hurriedly "Uh I was learning" I said quickly.

Alex looked at me, studying me "I need a drink" he murmured walking off.

I watched him walk off then turned to Theo "want to dance?" I suggested excited I could actually say that now.

He nodded and then we started dancing and I can proudly say I didn't screw up. It was different dancing with Theo than Alex I don't know how maybe it was because Theo didn't really touch me as weird as that may sound.

"So were you really learning to dance?" Theo teased boldly.

I blushed "yes" I murmured.

"Well from everyone else's point of view it looked like 2 very good dancers both enjoying each others company".

I rolled my eyes "it was anything but".

Another guy came up to us and tapped Theo's shoulder "can I steal your lady" he asked looking at me.

Theo nodded walking off and the guy instantly grabbed me and held me really close so my face was in his chest. It was creepy and made me uncomfortable we weren't even dancing really he was just stepping in the one spot. If you haven't danced like that before let me tell you its retarded.

"I know you're human" he murmured nuzzling into my neck.

I tried to take a step back but he was holding me in place "so?" I snapped.

"Just so you know you smell positively delicious" he sniffed then exhaled creepily.

"I have to go now sorry I have to find uh Layton" I said saying the first name that popped in my head.

He hesitated but released me and I quickly walked off. Man that was weird. I looked for Lana and found her talking to some nice looking people.

"Hello" I greeted stepping up to them.

"Chelsea" she beamed "This is Mrs. Liana and Mr. Liana and this is Chelsea she is a new tenant" I smiled warmly at them and they smiled back.

"We saw you with young Alexander seems from the way he was looking at you that he's already found his wife" Mrs. Liana smiled.

My jaw dropped and I turned red "uh no definitely not" I chuckled nervously.

They still smiled knowingly "you look beautiful" Mrs. Liana said looking at my dress and hair then my eyes "humans never last long in this world" she murmured sympathetically.

"I won't be human for long" I replied strongly.

She smiled "that's good its better to join then be different" whoa that sounded wise.

Then all the music stopped and everyone looked at the stage so I followed suit.

"Hello everyone this is my son's ball and he wished to have half classical music and the rest of the night be well teenage music" everyone laughed when Layton said that "so enjoy".

Then what sounded like club music came on and the lights dimmed down. I could hear happy screams in the crowd and a few older people groaning. Over the club music Layton's voice boomed.

"Everyone that does not wish to participate you may make your way out of the ballroom" a door opened and loads of older people poured out leaving us older teenagers and some of the younger kids in here.

Terry found me and dragged me to a circle of people all dancing together most of them I already knew because they lived here but there was some that I didn't recognize mainly girls. It was crazy and loads of people were drunk and tipsy or passed out on the floor. One guy I didn't recognize next to me started playfully grinding on me. He was cute and I was hypo so I returned his invitation. During the midst of all this excitement I could see a revolting Alex sandwich. 3 girls were around him all grinding and pressing them against him while he was making out with one of them at the same time. Exactly DISGUSTING! I wanted to puke so I just blocked it from my mind and continued dancing with my new cute buddy. It was a crazy night!

I woke up the next morning face down in my fluffy pillows. I groaned and turned over man I felt dead. Then I realized something I WAS NAKED!! Just Kidding! But I felt that way because I was pretty much naked just in a really little nightie. I stared at the ceiling. Wow I never noticed how white it was. Okay what I did next was pretty stupid but whatever looking through my miniature art box I pulled out my tubes of paint. Only picking the pretty and bright colors I uncapped them and looked at the ceiling. Should I really do this? I grinned and aiming high I squeezed a tube. The bright red paint flew to the ceiling and splattered everywhere half of it coming straight back down.

"Ew" I groaned as a blob landed on my cheek.

Then I got an awesome idea of something to do. I changed out of my nightie and into some normal clothes quickly heading downstairs to Layton's office.

I knocked on his door and waited "come in" Layton answered.

I stepped inside "I want paint and white sheets" I said getting straight to the point.

He chuckled "sure what for?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" I scolded.

He grinned even more "you shall have them by lunch" he nodded at me as if I was boss.

I nodded back "good" I beamed running to the lounge room to see if anyone was up yet.

No one was there so most likely they were still sleeping. I got an evil idea and I raced upstairs to our floor and opening the closest door which was Theo's. He was sprawled out on his bed topless and drooling it was hilarious. I walked quietly up to him I remembered what he told me a few days ago about his most ticklish spot. Snickering slightly I lightly ran my fingers across his chin (avoiding the spit of course) he mumbled something and giggled. I had to try my hardest not to crack up I mean an adult male giggling stupidly from being tickled. I kept going and his eyes fluttered so I quickly retracted.

"Stupid monkeys" he mumbled "give me my banana back".

"What?" I looked at him strangely.

He stopped mumbling and was quite so I started again.

"Mm mm that feels so good" he moaned.

I gagged "Ew" I groaned disgusted.

His eyes flew open and he sat up "Chelsea?"

I smiled innocently "yes Theo darling?" I said sweetly.

"Why are you in my room?" he looked around suspiciously.

"No reason" I shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow at me "sure" he said not convinced.

"Oh my god! How do you do that?" I screamed suddenly pointing at his face.

"What?" he put his hand on his face as if looking for something that wasn't even there.

"You raised an eyebrow" I accused.

He groaned lying back down "go away" he ordered.

I smiled "if you're not up soon I'll come back" I warned.

He mumbled something incoherently and I slipped out of his room. One by one I slowly opened every door and woke up everyone inside the rooms. Finally I reached the last one, Alex. I quietly opened his door and was horrified by the scene before me. Alex was in bed with one of the girls from last night. Oh and they were naked. GROSS! I practically vomited in my mouth as she moaned and smiled in her sleep. I left the room before I could throw up Katinka was watching me from her door.

"Good thing they have sound proof rooms hey?" she grinned cheekily.

"Ew" I laughed.

We headed downstairs for breakfast everyone was there thanks to me but they didn't look happy about it.

"Who wants pancakes?" Rowena asked seeming to be the only happy one at this hour besides me.

A chorus of lazy yes's sounded out and Rowena got straight to work. The finished effect was like 50 huge pancakes all looked perfect.

"Are you like a secret chef?" I teased looking at the pancakes in amazement.

She laughed "no but that was my goal before all this happened" she looked disappointed.

I think everyone had a dream before this happened except for me, my life was empty. I didn't want to go more into the topic in case she got upset so I just started my pancakes. I

finished before everyone else, they were eating so slow it was patronizing.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" I asked.

They all shrugged and I got some answers "going out".

I groaned "everyone?"

They looked at each other sharing a smile "Yes" they chorused in unison.

From the way they just did that I swear there lying "liars" I grumbled.

One by one they all started to drift off and eventually I was alone in the kitchen. Just sitting there I didn't even know what I was doing. Alex came slouching in all tired and grumpy.

"Did you're girl go home?" I asked absent minded.

"Yes" he grumbled taking a few left over pancakes and grabbing a blood bottle.

He sat in front of me pouring blood on his pancakes "good thing the rooms are sound proof" I said not realizing what I said.

He looked at me funny and laughed "did you have a good night?" he asked seeming to cheer up slightly.

I nodded "it was awesome! Did you?" he raised his eyebrows "okay don't answer that" I said quickly.

He grinned "you're hilarious" he teased.

I rolled my eyes "no I'm just not focusing" I sighed and blew hair out of my face watching it fly back down.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked stopping my hair blowing.

He shrugged "nothing yet".

I nodded then remembered "did you find any girls deserving of your hand in marriage?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me smiling softly "I think so" he whispered emotionally and looking me dead in the eyes.

That was weird and he sounded so… well excited but glad and soft at the same time. Is that even possible? I gave him a weird look and he quickly looked down not bothering to look up again until he finished but by then I had already left the room. As I entered my room there was a pile of white sheets and a box of paints and I think Layton got an idea of what I was doing because under the sheets were plain white clothes, hairnet, gloves and eye mask. An excited feeling flooded through me as I thought about what I was gunna do. I picked up the sheets and paints taking them inside. I covered everything in my room with the white sheets so that eventually my whole room was a blinding white color. I changed into the white clothes and cracked up, it felt like I was a white secret agent or I was trying to blend into the room. Again I looked at the ceiling and laughed, this was going to be crazy stupid but still I would do it. I opened all the paints and gripping my blue paint tightly I thrust ed it upwards and paint showered the ceiling, then me. I laughed as it landed all over my white clothes, face and on the white sheets around me. THAT WAS AWESOME! Deciding on the next color I enthusiastically heaved it upwards this time in a different section and I sighed as I was showered again. This was actually kind of liberating just letting loose and going crazy with paint. After showering the ceiling with many more paints except for one it looked pretty cool and out there. The last color would be the finishing touch I grabbed my little paint brush and dipped it into the black point then with as much enthusiasm as a person could possibly have I whipped my brush through the air and paint sprayed in a spotty line across the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice yell behind me amused.

Still in my painting craze I flicked my brush at the person as I turned and to my horror it was Alex with fresh black spots splattered all over his face. I burst out laughing at his face and fell to the floor practically in tears. He eventually smiled and took my brush from me dipping it into the black paint and flicking it at me. I stopped laughing as a blob landed just above my eye and my mask was now dotted in black spots. I gave him a smirk dipping my whole hand into the black paint. The black paint stuck to my gloves but it wouldn't be there for long. I advanced towards him slowly and he backed away panicked.

"I didn't mean to" he said quickly eyes widening.

"Liar" I smiled and then rubbed my hands all over his face.

I heard him swear as he wiped it off his face and away from his eyes and I snickered slowly backing away ready to run away from my punishment. Then to my horror again he picked up the whole paint tin.

"What come on?" I squeaked.

He smirked "not so cocky now" he rubbed in my face.

I shook my head un-able to talk and as he came closer I took off running, him in close pursuit. We ran around the room I was running across my bed when he tripped over a sheet and he rammed into me causing us to both fall and we watched as the bucket flew through the air. As if in slow motion all the paint flew out and rained down on us heavily. We both sat there mouths open and surprise clearly on our faces then I started laughing. As soon as I started it was like I couldn't stop and eventually I was rolling on the ground wheezing and my sides hurting from all the laughter. Alex joined me and we could not stop every time we looked at each other it just got worse until I was nearly wetting myself.

"Flying paint" I choked out then cracked up again.

I think this kept going for like 10 minutes but he had stopped and was just watching me creepily.

"What?" I snapped playfully my breathing becoming steadier.

He moved a smidge closer "nothing" he breathed glancing briefly at my lips then back to my eyes.

What the hell was going on why was he looking like that. He wiped some paint of my cheek softly as if not wanting to hurt me and my breathing slowed down even more. All of a sudden he leaned in and I jerked backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

His eyes widened and he looked surprised "I uh" he looked lost for words "I don't know" he muttered bewildered.

I just continued glaring and he got up scratching his head in confusion quickly leaving the room. WHAT ON EARTH!


	8. War?

I stared at the empty doorway where Alex had been. He tried to kiss me! What the hell is going on is this some kind of weird joke. I scratched my head as all the thoughts running through my head were giving me headache. I got up deciding on what to do and ran after Alex I pulled him to a stop before he went down the stairs.

"What?" he snapped.

"What just" I eyed the eye mask that was currently slipping over my eyes and ripped it off "what just happened there?" I asked again.

He turned the lightest shade of pink "I don't know" he said honestly.

"Do vampires only turn a light pink because they don't have much blood flow?" I asked him curiously.

He scowled "shut up" he snapped.

"It's okay I think its cute" I patted him on the shoulder and I felt the muscles tense "now why did you try and kiss me back there?"

He stared at me "why must you be so confronting" he groaned and kept walking.

Offended I huffed and walked balk to my room. Checking out my artwork I grinned there was random black blobs on the walls and ceiling from when Alex dropped the paint. I started picking up all the sheets that were soaked in paint and taking them downstairs to put in the trash. Alex was talking to Theo with an annoyed expression on his face and all hushed and quite.

"I don't know what happened I just" he cut off when he saw me, giving me a glare.

I gave him the evils and flipping him off I kept walking but stopped behind the wall to listen.

"She is just so freaking annoying but she won't get out of my head" oh im liking this conversation already.

Suddenly Alex was all up in my face "what are you doing?"

I held the sheets to his face "putting these away?" I smiled innocently.

He gave me a shove and I fell on my ass "watch it" I huffed giving him the evils.

"Well don't listen to private conversations" he snapped.

I got up and pushed his chest and nothing happened "move dam it" I whined pushing again.

He smirked "sucked in" he teased pushing me again.

I just stopped myself from falling "stop pushing me over" I snapped and tears welled up in my eyes.

This was like high school all over again being pushed around and laughed at and I hated it.

He stopped grinning when he saw my eyes and he reached a hand out but I slapped it away.

"Just leave me alone I'm sick of your shit why don't you just get lost I'm sure no one would find you" I snapped frustrated and just wanting to cause physical harm to him.

His eyes narrowed and he looked angry and that's what I wanted "why don't you?" he retorted.

"I wish I could but you see that option kind of disappeared along with my life" I screamed raising my voice.

"Your not dead yet" he snapped right back.

Right now all I wanted to do was just kill him but how the hell can you kill someone that's already dead.

"Well I already told you didn't I?" he snapped.

Giving him the nastiest look that I swear could return the most evil person back to their grave from fear "stay away from my mind or you'll pay" I threatened fully meaning it and he knew it.

He stepped back but had a look about him that wasn't all worry.

"You know for a future King you are the last person I would have rule" I snapped.

That was it he was officially hurt, that was breaking point and a subject that I shouldn't have touched not even with a 10 foot pole.

"You would have no idea what its like" he whispered no anger evident just defeat.

"You're right I don't and I want to keep it that way" I said seething.

He looked at me and stormed off I just stood there realizing what I had done.

"Argh!" I groaned chucking a mini tantrum.

I hated being so bitchy because I was like all those people I was bullied by. I followed Alex I just had to apologize I only half meant what I had said to him. I knocked on his door.

"If its anyone besides Chelsea comes in" he answered.

"Okay sir I'm coming in" I imitated a French accent.

"Chelsea go away" he yelled.

I swore and opened the door anyway "how'd you know" I pouted unhappily.

"I could smell you" he muttered slightly amused a good sign.

I smiled "do I smell good?" I asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and turned away but I saw the smile on his face "you smell delicious" he muttered.

I bit my lip "is that bad?"

He nodded fully grinning now "yep because everyone wants a bit of that" he joked motioning to my body.

I made a disgusted face "does it hurt being sucked?" I laughed at how it sounded.

He shook his head "it feels good almost arousing" he watched me as I gagged and he laughed "I'm kidding but really it does feel good depending on how the people feel for each other" I

raised my eyebrows "if there in love well it is absolutely indescribably the best experience ever and if there is hate relationship it would be painful and yeah its different for everyone".

"Okay well just so you know I'm sorry" I said quietly.

Honestly I hate apologies they should be banned from dictionaries so no one knows what they are.

"Yeah I know I just like watching you apologize" he mumbled.

I wasn't sure if he read my mind or not but right now I didn't care.

"Well just so you know I still hate you" I reminded him.

He chuckled walking over to me "I don't think that's entirely true" he smirked walking even closer.

I stepped back but he kept coming and I ended up leaning on the closed door "why is there always a door or wall behind me" I muttered annoyed.

He shrugged still keeping that smirk on his face no matter how attractive it was it still bugged me when he used it on me. And currently he was way to close with no way of getting out of this I nervously laughed.

"Well this is weird" I hinted.

He cocked his head placing a hand above my head and looking down at me then putting his other hand on the wall on my side to support him.

"I think this is rather cozy" he breathed.

My hand found the doorknob and I smiled at him "yeah you're right" I breathed back and leaning forward slightly.

He smirked again and leaned in nearly touching my lips but I wasn't there anymore. I had opened the door and walked backwards and I kept walking.

"You got to stop trying to kiss me" I yelled smiling.

"Bitch" he yelled back annoyed.

To bad that was true.

It was really weird after that he kept looking at me funny and trying to get me alone but I was to smart and dodged him all the time. The rare times he had me cornered we started fighting and I liked it strange enough as long as it stopped him from making a move if that's what he was thinking of doing. Then one day like an image just randomly appeared in my head of Alex and me leaning on a wall making out. I had a feeling my imagination didn't make it up and sure enough rounding the corner Alex was grinning cheekily at me.

"How'd you do that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged "I don't know I just did" he took a step closer "did you like it?"

Rolling my eyes "what is with you lately?"

He looked at me confused "what do you mean?"

I raised my eyebrows "all these sexual things you keep doing" I flung my arms around.

He thought for a second "I don't know" he answered truthfully.

"Well you will never get with me" I poked his chest.

He shook his head "yes I will just you wait".

"What am I? Just another screw or something" I asked boldly.

He smiled "I wouldn't screw you".

Was that an insult or compliment? Whatever it was I didn't care it was only Alex.

"Well whatever I don't care" I shrugged nonchalantly.

Then he quickly pecked me on the lips "I got you" he grinned triumphantly.

My eyes were glued to him in disbelief "what the hell?" I exclaimed.

"I kissed you" he said excitedly.

Lifting my hand I kissed it "wow look at that I kissed me to" I said sarcastically.

He took my hand kissing it, then my forehead and then he aimed for my lips and I pulled away "Stop it!" I said angrily "just go away!"

Saying that must have sent a trigger through him or something because all of a sudden he was pushing me onto the closest wall and placing his lips on my own. They were warm, soft and I didn't want him to let go. He smiled into it because I wasn't pulling away even though I knew I should. He placed a hand on either side of my head on the wall and put even more pressure on my lips and without thinking I placed my hands around his neck. Then I realized what I was doing and about time.

I pulled away and pushed him off me "what are you doing?" I yelled.

He looked shocked "you were kissing back and just for the record I have no idea what im doing" he yelled back honestly.

Staring at him confused I groaned "well neither did I okay but you started it" I accused.

He actually gave me a hurt look. HIM!

"Sorry but I know you wanted it" he said softly then grabbing my hand he started pulling me somewhere.

I dug my feet into the ground but he was strong and pulled me easy as pie he was pulling me to the ballroom. Pulling me inside he took me to the center and stood there.

"What?" I looked around annoyed.

He took my hand and placed the other on my waist "dance with me" he asked quietly.

My jaw dropped and I watched his face to see if he was kidding "are you serious?"

He nodded "yes".

Giving him a weird look I put my hand on his shoulder and we slowly started dancing. It was so weird so I burst out laughing.

"This is so stupid" I burst out.

He frowned at me and I stopped "shut up just do it" he said crossly.

He started humming and eventually singing softly. It was different to when I heard him singing last time because this time he was singing with emotion and not heavily.

"You really can sing" I muttered looking at his lips watching them sing.

He nodded "thank you and you know I think I've found my queen" he said sounding pretty confident.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me in disbelief "you don't know yet?" I shook my head "well you will soon enough but you see I don't think she likes me at all whenever we talk she just fights with me".

I thought for a second "well I'm sure she'll come round and is she what you wanted in a queen?"

He nodded making eye contact "exactly what I want because she isn't afraid to speak her mind and doesn't like being controlled by anyone, she's free" he watched me carefully.

I nodded "she sounds special I hope for your sake it all works out" I gave him a small smile.

He held me that little bit closer "she is special" he muttered in my ear and kissing my cheek.

Putting my head on his chest I was curious as to what brought on all this sudden nice behavior. Alex was constantly hot and cold in the space of 2 minutes and it was confusing but the current Alex was really nice and I couldn't help getting a funny bubbly feeling in my stomach.

~Fast forward 2 days~

Alex was really nice to me after our little moment and he was constantly giving me sweet smiles and kisses on the cheeks and it was peeving me off. Deep down I had a feeling it was because I liked it but I missed fighting. I still hadn't met the girl Alex was talking about and I wanted to meet her real bad. Nothing else had happened since that box smashed through the window and I was so curious to what it was I heard rumors saying it was Derek's head but that was obviously untrue seeing as how I saw him with one straight after it. Other said it was Layton's brothers black heart which was also untrue because the box was leaking blood and it was red. But often I heard Layton talking to that old man saying they kept contacting him and something about Nyrana's and Blood lust clan. Putting 2 and 2 together I assumed they were fighting about something and something would soon happen. I wanted to get to the bottom of this so I decided to talk to Layton. Knocking on his door he told me to come in. I walked inside and seeing Layton looking exhausted, my need to know information increased I sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"Yes Chelsea?" he said running his hand through his thick black hair.

"I want to know what's going on" I said simply but fidgeting nervously.

He sighed defeated "no point hiding this anymore" he took a deep breath "your special Chelsea" I looked at him confused "you have powers only one can imagine".

I laughed "funny".

He looked dead serious "its not funny you could be the only thing that makes us win the war".

I frowned "war?"

He nodded "there has always been a rivalry between us and the blood lust clan they wish to gain the throne and they are starting it up all over again because of the new leader of the group he wishes to be king and steal the throne from myself and Alexander".

"Well how can I help?" I was so confused.

"You have powers that are extraordinary at even a supernatural level" he restated.

Still confused "well I haven't got them yet" I said exasperatedly.

"You have them inside of you just waiting to come out but you must learn to show them" he said trying to make me understand but it just confused me even more and I shrugged "I know you have grown fond of Alex" he said smiling slightly.

I turned pink "what?"

"I see it when he does not" he sounded like a father that was trying to get his kid to confess they had stolen a cookie.

Shaking my head wide eyed "no I feel nothing" I said quickly.

He nodded not convinced "I wish to see you tomorrow and talk again but for now I have things I must complete before I delve even more into this subject with you".

I nodded getting up "See you later Layt" I joked.

He frowned "Layton please" my smile dropped and I nodded quickly exiting.

Great more questions I need answering and now I see where Alex gets his on and off mode from.

Okay, so now i know how to fix it and it wont have those retarded symbals anymore. And to the Emma Chick. THANK YOU! That was the kind of review i wanted. HONEST! Even if your telling me my story stinks worse than moldy fish and cheese. So i have fixed it up so there is enters so ciao!

Leave me reviwes!

Oh and thanks sweetkyo for the awesome reviwes. Im pretty sure youd be happy they kissed ^_^


	9. What Can I Say?

Getting up I did all my normal business I just wanted find out more. I wonder what kind of powers I have and when will I get them or how did I get them. I didn't bother about breakfast I was way to curious to be hungry.

"Come in" Layton called after hearing me knock for the millionth time.

Walking in I sat in the same chair as yesterday "I want to know everything now" I ordered probably sounding rude but I didn't pick up on it.

He nodded "okay many centuries ago there was a young and beautiful witch who had great power, greater than those today even. She could do spells that we only dream about but she was not kind. She was cold, hard and bitter she did not love she did not even lust and was already intoxicated by drugs it was said in her younger years that she was kind and loving but her mother had done something she could not forgive and made her hate her mother and everything around her. Then a few years later she met Byron a very old vampire but still more powerful then most today. Plotting together they decided to join forces and try to overthrow our rule they married but they did not love each other. They had only one child, one daughter.

Together they were invincible and no one thought they could be stopped but then one strange night she died a mysterious death. Taking this chance knowing about there plans we joined up to kill the last remaining partner Byron. The child lived on but we kept a close eye on it for some human had taken her under there wing. The child showed no signs of magical powers or vampire characteristics so we continued to watch as she grew up and had but one child, one daughter and this continued for many decades until finally we come across one child, one daughter who had what the prophecy had told. The prophecy said the one child that was a relation to the unstoppable pair would have the palest of skins, the brightest of eyes and a love for the night like Byron and that she to would have a burning hate for her family, like the young witch, that was caused by a dramatic event in which a family had caused and the child would have to be beautiful just like her distant relation and she of course would have to be very intelligent but the one thing that separates her from all other relations is she can love and this all leads to you" he nodded his head at me.

Gaping at him I tried to let the information sink in "im not a relation to her" I shook my head confused.

He smiled wearily "yes indeed you are she is your great, great, great, great, great grandmother" I probably would've laughed at how many greats there were if it wasn't so surreal.

"How do you know I have all these things?" I asked.

"You're pale skin, bright green eyes and you do indeed love the night more than the day?" he asked knowingly smiling.

I nodded meekly "yes but im not intelligent or beautiful and I have never been in love".

"You are beautiful you obviously don't see what we see when you look in the mirror and I believe you are quite intelligent and intelligent as in can make the right decisions and I also believe you are in love right now" he smirked and he looked just like Alex for that moment.

Blushing I shook my head "no sir I am not" I whispered.

Was I in love sure I had a little itsy bitsy crush on Alex but it certainly wasn't love I wouldn't even call it like, it was that small.

"Well my mum or great grandmother could've had powers?" I tried to suggest.

He nodded "oh indeed they do but none fit the prophecy like you do".

I couldn't find a loophole anymore "so I really have powers?" I muttered more to myself.

He nodded "is there anything else you would like to know?" he asked.

Thinking for a second I remembered the box "what was in the box?"

He smiled but his eyes darkened "a human head and heart it was a offering from the blood lust clan saying we could just give in and hand the throne over and be like them constant fresh blood all the time or if we refused it would be war".

Something popped into my head "sir does that mean I am already a little bit vampire by blood?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded "that is where you get the eyes, skin and beauty from and from her as well I guess".

"What will happen when im turned then?" I asked hesitantly.

"You will become more powerful and there is something else I must tell you but not today" he watched me as I got up and headed out the door.

Alex was waiting outside a curious little grin on his face it looked pretty cute "what was that about?" he asked.

Shrugging I felt that little fluttering come back "I have extraordinary powers that could help win the war coming up".

He nodded the grabbing my hands jumped up and down "guess what?" he said excitedly.

Why was he acting like such a big kid it did not suit him but I still found it pretty cute I smiled.

"What?" I imitated his excited voice.

"I think she might like me we don't really fight anymore and she is being nice to me" he grinned happily "isn't that great?"

I nodded "sure is and how come I always get a her or she not a actual name?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Because it's a surprise but if you want you can find out who she is tomorrow because me and my band are doing a small gig for charity and you can find out then" he looked at me hopefully.

I shrugged smiling "sure why not I mean I'd love to meet her" to rip her hair out.

He gave me a hug flashing a smile that made me want to take him to my room tear off his shirt and start a crazy make out session. I think I had more than an itsy bitsy crush.

"She is so awesome every time I see her I just want to hold her and kiss her" he sighed going off into lala land.

It was weird hearing him say he wanted to just hold her because he never seemed to be the affectionate romantic type. I guess looks can be deceiving and I wonder what it would be like if he just held ME and kissed ME. Dam It! I definitely liked him.

I couldn't sleep that night I was really dreading having to meet her. What if I did something I would later regret I mean I was a different person in this world to how I used to be and it still surprised me when I did something strange? The night went by way to fast and before I knew it I was pulling on dark blue skinnies and plain green tank over it. Screw looking good I couldn't be bothered with that right now. Walking downstairs my mind a total blur I bumped into Alex.

"Hey you excited?" he said happily.

His happiness was really starting to freak me out because it was so unlike him.

I gave him a fake smile "you know it" I lied.

He gave me a hug and held me for a second "no matter what happens don't totally hate me okay?" he pulled away to look at me.

Looking at him confused I nodded "okay?"

He nodded seeming to think with himself then turned and kept walking. What the hell?

"Hey Elle, you ready for the big day?" Max asked coming up behind me.

Wow people were making me really confused today "don't you mean Alex's big day because he is going to propose to his chick today?" I corrected.

Max looked at ME confused for a second then a look of realization appeared on his face "oh yeah right" he gave a nervous chuckle and walked away quickly.

What was going on? Mentally groaning I carried on my way to the kitchen. Terry was already here in a cute little number.

"Hey Tez cute dress" I smiled sitting next to her.

She beamed "thank you, it's for the boy's concert" she fiddled with a bow that was around her waist on the dress.

"Can I go there with you?" I asked hopefully because I had no transport.

She nodded "okay that shouldn't be a problem" she patted my hand.

As I ate my breakfast I noticed everyone kept looking at me and smiling as if they knew something I didn't and it was bugging me.

"Is there something on my face?" I said finally.

They all shook there heads so I went back to my breakfast and the staring kept happening "okay seriously what's up?"

They looked at each other nervously "nothing" they stopped all the staring and instead started whispering to each other.

"You know what you guys are all freaks maybe I shouldn't go to the concert" I said shrugging and finishing my pancake.

They all shared a look and screamed at the exact same time "NO".

Shaking my head I got up while passing Alex in the process who grabbed my hand "please go to the concert" he begged/whispered desperately.

"Why do I need to meet this chick?" I yelled pulling my hand away.

He bit his lip and kissed me on the lips taking me by surprise it was soft and nice and Mm mm but I pushed him off.

"For someone that is about to marry someone else you flirt and kiss me way too much" I snapped coldly walking away.

Why must he confuse me all the time it was so frustrating and annoying but I loved it all the same because it meant he felt something for me even if it was just lust. Of course I was still going to go to the concert I just said that to piss them off.

"You are so weird and you know you love him right" a voice entered my head the same one from the forest.

"What? I do not!" I yelled out loud getting a strange look from a lycon in wolf form.

Yeah I was used to them being around and in there wolf forms.

"Yes you do" the voice sung taunting me.

"What or who are you?" I yelled in my head.

"The question is what you are going to do about you and your feelings for Alex?" the voice said.

"Nothing as if I would do anything he doesn't like me" I wanted this stupid voice gone.

"You'll find he cares deeply for you" the voice rung in my head.

Okay I was interested now "what?"

"Alex loves you" it answered.

My throat went dry and my heart beat started pounding violently against my rib cage "loves me" I whispered out loud.

The voice didn't answer it was like it was never there and the only time I wanted it in my head it wasn't. The voice was probably just playing with my head trying to make me think he cared for me like that. Convincing me the voice was just full of crap I went back to the kitchen so I could leave with Terry. During the car trip to the concert thing Jaron and Terry just kept staring at each other smiling and holding hands. Why couldn't I get that? Just picturing Alex doing that looked so stupid in my head then I replaced the image of Alex with Theo and well it kind of clicked. Sure I had thought about Theo as a boyfriend and in my head he was perfect for it but I didn't know if I felt anything besides a brother sister relationship. We flirted a little bit I guess not much but a bit. Maybe I should give it a shot and ask Theo out or maybe kiss him and see if it feels right like when it does with Alex. Thinking about me and Alex's relationship I laughed quietly. How could I go from totally hating him to having a thing a thing for him in the space of 2 or 3 days? It's not right!

"Were here Elle" Terry said pulling me out of my thoughts.

We went inside it was only small but there was like lots of girls there that were well deformed to say the least. They had fox ears on there head or 2 noses and it was just plain bizarre but I didn't comment on anything.

"Did you hear Alex was playing today?" I heard a girl bout my age whisper to her friend that had a tail.

She nodded "yes and dam that boy is fine" they both giggled.

Max, Theo and the whole band started setting up all there equipment on the small stage while Alex stood near the microphone.

"Uh your attention please" he said into it sounding nervous.

Everyone stopped talking and eagerly turned to face him waiting patiently.

"Were going to play a few of our songs and then some from other bands most likely The Used" Alex was shaking slightly.

Whoa he was really nervous the band started playing Tantalizing Me (the song I had overheard them singing) and as soon as Alex started singing he was in his element he didn't look the slightest nervous anymore. The biggish audience went crazy for them or at least it looked and sounded like it. They played a few more songs that I didn't pick up the name of (author: oh how convenient for me lol).

"This song is for someone that I heard sing it and I said I could do it better so watch and learn" he smirked at me and I gave him the finger making him smile.

"Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind

the worries are washed out to sea  
See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like sunspots or raindrops...

Now all those feelings, those yesterdays' feelings will all be lost in time.  
But today ive wasted away for today is on my mind...

Left the only worries I had in my hands,  
Away from the light in my eyes..  
Holding tight and try not to hide how i feel....  
'Cause Feelings mean nothing

Now all those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind  
(yeah today is on my mind)

I can't care to worry  
I'm feeling so lonely  
breaking apart all this love in my heart  
Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
where feelings mean nothing

Now All those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time (all be lost in time)  
But today I've wasted away, for today is on my mind  
For today is on my mind  
Yeah today is on my mind  
Now I care to worry  
I'm feeling so lonely  
Breaking apart all this love in my heart..." he looked at me towards the end and winked and I shook my head at him smiling.

"I think she was very impressed by that" he grinned talking to the audience and they screamed and applauded.

"I would like to invite someone up to the stage" Alex looked at me and motioned for me to get up there.

Shaking my head my eyes going wide what was he doing. Invite his girl up there not me.

"Chelsea get you're ass up here" he ordered "or I'll drag you" he threatened.

Terry pushed me from behind "go" she smiled.

Groaning I made my way to the stage and up the steps on the side there was a seat for me and everything.

Before I sat down I walked up to Alex "I hate you" I snapped quietly so only he could hear.

It was a total lie of course I mean I liked him. A lot. But he didn't know that he didn't need to know that.

Alex gulped nervously looking at me then turning to the audience and I just frowned unhappily sitting down "this song is Invincible by Cross fade but I'm singing it today for someone" he turned back to me and pointed "her".

I had never heard this song before but from what it sounded like I didn't think I would be too happy about what it was.

"I memorized all the words for you

But if you only knew  
How much that is just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things I tried to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I wanna make sure every thing's perfect for you  
If you only knew that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey ya I wonder if you have already figured out  
All these things I tried to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck able lifetime  
I never though I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought  
All was lost  
You came and made it all okay

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me" his voice closed the song and I sat there gaping at him in shock, surprise and well anger.

To me that sounded an awful lot like a love song and if he was singing it to me then what did that mean? Apparently I was going to find out soon enough because Alex was about to say something looking directly at me and not looking away.

"Chelsea…"he got on his knees and pulled out a pretty huge freaking ring.

My stomach got weak and I thought I was going to puke all over him. What was going on?

"Will you be my queen?" he asked hope in his voice as well as fear.

My head was spinning and I thought I would keel over and faint. Confused and lost I just sat there like a dumb stationary fish. What would I say to this?

Hey, leave me reviews! Lol. Eventually i shall reply to them all but that would mean further apart updates. Lol


	10. Taken

"Are you serious?" were the three dumb words that escaped my lips.

His hopeful smile crashed and burned "yes" he said quietly looking at the ground.

Looking at him for a second I was just in such a state of shock "I…." I could not speak and my brain wasn't functioning properly.

Alex the guy that had kidnapped me and was a total ass to me the first few weeks and then so nice and sweet the last few days proposed to me. This seemed kind of rushed didn't it! My brain was telling me to slap him and scream some very bad words in his direction but the other part of me, my mushy side was telling me to say yes and kiss him. My common sense kicked in and I did something even stupider I laughed in his face.

"Yeah right" I laughed getting up and leaving the stage.

Everyone was staring at me in shock and well really pissed even Terry was giving me an angry look. Glancing back at the stage Alex looked devastated all because of me. What was I doing? The whispering started as I walked out the door but I blocked it out until I got outside.

"What am I doing?" I muttered.

"I don't know what are you doing?" the voice from before echoed in my head.

Sitting on a close by fountain watching the water trickle into the main water section. Drip drop over and over again.

"I'm so confused" my head told the voice.

It felt like counseling but it helped me.

"Do you love him?" the voice asked.

"I like him?"

"That didn't answer the question" the voice sings.

"No I don't love him its impossible to love someone after only slightly liking them for 2 days" I told myself more than the voice.

"Its called hidden attraction" the voice retorted "and you are connected with him in more ways than one".

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"Ask Layton he knows" the voice faded out.

"What am I supposed to say?" I said out loud.

A different voice replied to this "yes" it was Terry and she looked pissed.

"Hi Terry" I squeaked I had never seen her look so scary.

"What are you playing at" she seethed grabbing my arm "you just left that poor boy up on stage like that" she was fuming.

My eyes became watery I hated people yelling at me "he is not a boy he is a man" I pulled my arm out of her grasp "and what am I meant to say to that?"

"Yes" she said as if it were the most obvious thing "you like him don't you" I blinked at her "don't play dumb with me okay everyone knows you two have this thing going on" she snapped.

A few stray tears were now sliding down my smooth cheeks and she softened "I don't even know him and then when im thrown into this world I am meant to rush into it and get married and become a queen of darkness?" I screamed at her wanting to just let it all out so I did "I do like him yes but if you're going to get married to someone you should love them not like them and I don't even know if I feel either right now because he totally screwed my brain up" I hit myself in the head to emphasize it and started breathing heavily.

"Chill out" she grabbed my hand "do what's best think of what could benefit with you 2 as rulers together you are both extraordinary and powerful people" I looked at her surprised "yes I know about your powers" she added on.

Looking at her I whimpered pitifully "I don't want to get hurt" I whispered.

Terry hugged me "what do you mean?"

"All my life nobody has ever loved me I was always just this loner girl with a drunk mother every time I thought it would get better it got worse" I sobbed "I can't handle that again".

Terry nodded understanding "sweetie I know but sometimes to let good things happen you have to open up and take chances and I can assure you this is a good one".

Nodding and wiping the dry tears off my cheeks I smiled slightly "I want to talk to Alex" I whispered quietly.

She nodded and went inside and shortly after Alex came out. He looked worried and it was nice for someone to be worried about me in a non friend way. My stomach started churning as he sat next to me and waited patiently for me to start.

"Alex I don't love you" I started and he nodded "but I like you a lot" he smiled but didn't say anything "I can't get married yet and well isn't this rushed?" I shook my head looking at him.

Taking my hand he took a deep breath "I do love you and I don't know how but when I first met you I just felt drawn to you like we had some kind of connection or bond no matter how many times you pissed me off I just wanted to come straight back and start again as long as I was with you and then when dad told me I needed a bride to rule and I already knew who I was going to pick and that was you. No matter how many times we fight you would never cave and let me win you just kept on going until you won" I smiled remembering all the times we had indeed fought "that's what I needed, I needed someone to rule with me not be controlled by me everything led to you" he finished.  
Whoa that has got to be the deepest thing he had ever said and truly meant. My heart beat got into 6th gear and my stomach got the familiar butterfly affect. Making my decision I thought about it and really it was the best thing for me, him and the followers.

"I will be you're queen" I whispered turning pink.

His eyes widened and he looked like he expected me to say no "really you mean it?"

Thinking about it again I was all too sure but yet something was telling at me to say no.

"Yes" I mumbled and he hugged me tight.

Finally I put my arms around him as well and we just sat there holding each other. So this was what its like (remember chapter 19) and I definitely liked the security he gave me.

He pulled away and kissed me gently, tenderly on the lips different to all those other times, he treated me with more care now.

"Let's go tell the others" he whispered in my ear making goose bumps rise up everywhere.

Shaking my head I smiled slightly "no you tell them I just need to think".

He nodded getting up and going inside. Letting a few tears escape my eyes I was so scared. Was this the right thing for me to do? Part of me only said yes because I was scared of what he would do to me but the main part told me to say yes because it was fate.

"Finally!" the voice sneered coming back except now instead of warm it was cold and harsh "about time you said yes" it snapped.

"What?" I said out loud.

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in front of screaming everything evil. THUNK! That was the last thing I remembered before I was hit over the head unconscious.

When I finally regained consciousness my head was aching and my eyelids felt like they were a thousand tones and I couldn't open them. My arms were numb and I couldn't feel them.

"I know you're awake because I can hear you're brain thinking" ugh it was that damned voice that caused this humongous headache.

Trying to open my mouth I just couldn't instead I thought it "what's going on?"

This time the voice spoke in front of me not in my head "open you're eyes and find out".

A swoosh of air brushed my body and all energy came back but I was still slightly woozy. Slowly opening my eyes I took in my surroundings. I was in a very dark room and I couldn't make out much. That's when I noticed I was chained to the wall by my legs and my arms were chained above my head they were red raw. After taking all this in I finally noticed red eyes staring at me. The same ones from before, so evil and unwanted. There was no body to those eyes to be seen.

"What is this?" I asked jangling the shackles on my arm.

The eyes disappeared and it was pitch black I couldn't make out a single thing. Where was I, what was going on? Ignoring the dizzy feeling that I received when looking up I studied my arm shackles. The chains looked old and rusty but still very strong and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape them. A low creepy chuckle filled the room, bouncing off the walls and coming back to my ears.

"Hello? Stop being a girl and show yourself" I yelled into the darkness ignoring the scared goose bumps rising up all over my body and also not realizing I had just dissed myself.

"Do you really want me to show myself?" the voice boomed mildly amused.

Nodding frantically I searched the room waiting for a body to just suddenly appear in front of me. All of a sudden the bright red eyes appeared at my side so close it scared the crap out of me and I belted out a very high and terrified scream. Again the voice chuckled ringing off the walls.

"Show yourself" I begged and forcing myself to look into those red eyes.

"If it makes you happy" the voice boomed and finally a body appeared with the eyes.

He was deformed and disgusting half vampire half lycon and bat. The only human characteristic I could make out was his eyes and his face but even that was messed up having fangs that went 5 cm below his chin and huge bat ears, he had a wolf nose. Truthfully he didn't look at all old but it was hard to tell but he sounded young.

"What happened to you?" I whispered not knowing what I had just said.

He scowled frighteningly "everything" he yelled punching the space next to me.

The wall underneath his fist crumbled off like butter and that frightened me even more.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered hesitantly.

Smirking he lent into my face running his fingers all over my face over my lips and eyelids. I couldn't pull away; the back of my head was already pressed to the wall.

"We could be something" he murmured.

I looked at him confused "what?"

"I know of you're powers" he smirked.

A panicked look came over my face "what powers?" I lied and I thought I sounded pretty convincing.

He snorted "you know what powers, I have been living in you're head remember" he waited for a response.

Opening my mouth no words formed I reminded myself of a fish.

"With our powers together we could be something great" he was like a little kid that couldn't wait to try out his new remote control car.

"I have no powers" I restated this one truer because truthfully I don't think I do have them.

He leaned in close to my neck and pressed his fangs to my neck gently.

"What are you doing?" I cried trying to wiggle away from him but I was stuck in place.

He pressed harder and I felt his teeth just pierce through my delicate skin. He withdrew and watched the small amount of blood start to trickle down my neck smelling hungrily.

"What the hell?" I cried as he stepped closer yet again.

I felt sick when he started licking away the trail of blood all the way up to my neck his harsh tongue running over my skin. When he reached the little holes he had created he placed his lips over it and sucked gently. It was a weird and different experience not quite unpleasant but it was still uncomfortable considering I thought he would soon suck me till there was nothing left.

"Get off" I mumbled becoming drowsy from my blood draining slowly.

He pulled away for a second and looked into my half closed eyes and I watched some of my blood trickle from his lip and he licked it up with his tongue.

"Sleep" he half ordered.

He didn't need to tell me I was already asleep but right before I totally conked out I saw him lean back into my neck.

~Third Person's P.O.V~

"Dad Chelsea is gone we have to find her" Alex yelled at his dad who sat at his desk thinking.

Layton held up a hand to silence his aggravated son "hush" he ordered.

Alex stomped out of the room knowing if he stayed he wouldn't be able to control his actions. Terry was waiting in the hall for him biting her nails nervously.

"Well?" she asked her voice squeaky.

Alex shook his head brushing past her and going into Chelsea's room. He hadn't realized it until he was lying in her bed staring at her colorful ceiling.

"Where are you?!" he yelled pissed.

Bella barked next to him irritated that he had interrupted her slumber. She didn't know that Chelsea was gone she was just a dog actually Alex hadn't seen much of Bella lately.

"Do you know where she is?" he thought into Bella's head.

Her tale wagged lazily as she placed her head on his leg blinking up at him.

"I take that as a no" he mumbled patting her head.

He tried to talk to Chelsea through his head one thought to her brain hoping she would try to signal back. He was really angry at his father right now, he refused to start looking until tomorrow and nobody would be commanded by Alex so he had no power. His dad was the only thing stopping him from finding her and finally getting to hold her like he should've when he first realized he had a thing for her. She had seemed kind of distant though when she said yes like something was holding her back. He wished he had read her mind but she hated it when he did that so he stopped. But sometimes when she would look at him he had to know what she was thinking. Truthfully they were usually very bad like how much he annoyed her or pissed her off to the brink of wanting to kill him but then he finally caught a good one and that was so clear and stuck out to him. She wanted to know what it would be like for him to hold her and kiss her. He pretty much showed her that today. In this room he could practically feel her around. Her smell was everywhere especially in this bed. It was so sweet, so young and delicious. He had written Tantalize for her, it was about her

"Where are you Chelsea?" he asked out loud before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He didn't hear in his head Chelsea's voice, distant but clear.

"So weak" her voice moaned.

Wooh! I didnt update because i was going on an Easter Trip wth my buds. Drama Drama Drama. Lol. Its holodays for me so there will be regularish updates. Leave me reviews and i promise i will eventually reply to all of them. Thanks for the story love my buddies XD If your a fan of Harry Potter check out my other story. Its okayish.


	11. Only The Beginning

When I woke up he wasn't there and for a second I thought it was just a weird nightmare but then looking around it wasn't. It was real and for once I wish things weren't so real. Where he had drank from me it was aching slightly but it was not that painful just throbbing weirdly. I could feel something cold go down one of my arms. Looking up I shuddered at the blood sliding down my arm.

"I see you have woken up" the guy from yesterday murmured appearing before me.

Groaning openly I looked at him weakly "who are you?" I whispered.

He smirked "I can be whoever you want me to be".

Did he just hit on me?

"You picked the worst time to make you're move" I snapped waking up slightly.

He brushed his hand along my cheek "I don't need to make a move I will have you by force if need be" he gave me a creepy smile "but my name is Baronith".

I burst out laughing in his face "what a stupid name!"

He scowled bringing his hand up and back handing me hard. It was Alex x100 I felt my teeth sink into my tongue. Feeling the blood start running I spat on him. I smirked as his face was showered in my red blood and spit.

"What makes you think im so easily persuaded by force" I snapped.

"You're past" he snarled "always caving under pressure".

"I'm stronger than I look" I retorted but my conscience was saying otherwise.

He nodded surprising me "you are stronger from living in you're head I have seen memories".

My eyes widened and I glared at him "what have you seen?"

He shook his head "nothing that you don't already know and Alex I have been in his head to".

I rolled my eyes "yeah I picked up on that when you said he loved me but I still don't think it's true" this was true.

"He proposed to you is that not enough?" Baronith snapped.

I shrugged but winced as my shoulder crunched "bastard" I groaned.

"Let's just get this straight yeah?" I nodded "I kidnapped you and now you will become my mistress" my jaw dropped but he continued "my plans for us shall be great and we shall rule-"

I cut him off "isn't mistress like another word for sex buddy?" I scrunched my nose up.

He chuckled and leaned in like he was going to kiss me "that's one word for it".

"Well guess what 'buddy' I can't be you're mistress if I'm up here all the time" I spat.

He nodded "true that is why I shall take you down".

I looked at him expectantly "now?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled amused and I had no idea what he could possibly be amused about, I did not find this situation amusing.

"Alex is looking for you" he whispered.

My heart swooped and my mood picked up instantly "he is?"

He nodded "he is but to bad he won't make it all the way".

My heart rate dropped and I felt drained "what?" I said quickly.

He rose his eyebrows "you don't honestly think im going to let him find you then take you away do you?"

I didn't reply I was too shitty at myself "let me be" I mumbled closing my eyes to him.

He grabbed my chin roughly "don't get ideas" he said roughly "you shall pay for any treachery" he pressed his lips to my own, hard.

I made my body go numb to him trying to ignore his traveling hands and rough tongue but wanting so badly to just scream. You know when you get those urges where you're so upset or pissed at everything you just want to scream to let it all go. I didn't even realize that fucker was gone until I escaped my thoughts. A song popped into my head and I remembered a day I was just doing nothing in general and it came on. I loved it so much but I never heard what it was called or who sang it but I loved it. Right now it reminded me of Alex.  
Just under my breath I started singing it

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I ain't trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

~Third Person's P.O.V~  
Alex was still searching for any sign of hope and trying to get through the barrier that was holding his thoughts away from hers.

"Dam it Chelsea" he swore then instantly felt guilty.

Why wasn't anybody finding anything yet. It was just like she disapeared without a trace. Theo came up to me, a grim smile on his face.

"We may have found something" he said quickly.

For the first time in days I smiled "really?"

Theo nodded but didn't show signs of happiness "but its not much".

I didn't care "take me" I ordered.

Theo sighed and turned into wolf form and off he went. Lycans were powerful and fast creatures, even vampires had to strain to keep up. After 10 solid minutes of running through the woods Theo pulled to a stop and changed back to human form. Another thing us vampires were used to was naked people popping up everywhere. We were just used to Lycans in general so it didn't phase us. As soon as we stopped I could smell her everywhere like a strong perfume.

"Its strong isn't it?" Theo said the grim smile returning.

I nodded and sniffed around for a bit until I realised why Theo was smiling grimly.

"It doesn't go anywhere" I muttered.

He nodded "exactly, that's why its not much its just like it disapeared, like she disapeared".

"Okay lets spread out and search for any kind of sign" I ordered.

Theo sighed "we've already done that".

I growled at him "do it again".

"Fine. Everyone scope the area again" Theo yelled.

Instantly lycons and vampires started running through the forests sniffing everywhere trying to pick up on something. I started moving in a direction my eyes picking up on the smallest details that most would miss.

"Hello old friend did you miss me" an old voice rumbled in my head.

"Baronith" I hissed seething.

"I know where she is" he mumbled.

I was definitely interested now "WHAT! I swear if you even touch her" I left that threat hanging.

"Its a bit late for that" his voice dripped with satisfaction and sleaze.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth "you bastard".

Baronith made a non chalant 'meh' noise which pissed me off big time "well my parents weren't married" I wanted to punch him so bad but its a bit hard when he isn't physically in front of me.

"Give me back Chelsea, its not like you need her for anything".

I sounded like a fool talking to nothing but didn't care when Chelsea was at stake.

Baronith gave a light chuckle "I need Chelsea for eveything and I must say, I wouldn't miss out on some fine young ass".

I was shaking all over the place in anger and I knew that's what he wanted and I couldn't help it.

"You fucker" I spat.

He made tutting noises "now, now young prince no need for name calling that won't get you anywhere".

I growled "what do you want?"

There was silence for a second "meet me at the same place you are at now tomorrow morning".

"What time in the morning" I grumbled.

"Just get there" he ordered.

"But what time?" I yelled.

I got no answer except for Theo running up to me.

"What happened?" he yelled looking around "I heard you talking".

"Remember Baronith" I told him grimly.

Theo formed a 'o' face "crap what does he want".

"He has Chelsea" I yelled and punched the closest tree.

It crashed down hard and fast and I felt my knuckles drip blood but it didn't phase me.

"What happened to being eco friendly this year" Theo joked.

I glared at him "that wasn't funny!"

"Well what are you going to do?"

I sighed rubbing my eyes wearily "he wants me to meet him tomorrow morning here".

"Oh" he made 'the' face (you know the 'o' face) "are you going to?"

I looked at him sharply "of course I am" I snapped.

Theo held up his hands "woah sorry! I was just asking".

I wasn't in the mood for this crap "nobody is comming with me" I said starting to move off in the direction I came.

Theo stopped me "hell no you're not! I'm going with you".

I shook my head "no! This is my business only" I warned.

Theo got an angry look on his face "you are not the only one who cares for Chelsea okay?"he yelled in my face.

I narrowed my eyes. Did he mean he liked her?

"What exactly are you're feelings to her Theo buddy" I yelled back sarcastically.

Theo looked disapointed "you disgust me Alex! Maybe tonight before you come back here you should try and think about everything because not everything has to be about you!" he poked my chest hard.

"What are you talking about" I yelled slightly bewildered.

Theo shook his head "dont even try" he snarled and without warning turned into his wolf form and ran off.

What the fuck was going on!

"Theo" I bellowed out to him.

~Chelsea's P.O.V~

Baronith had just told me he planned on meeting Alex tomorrow.

"What are you going to do?" I screeched at him.

He made a tutting noise "Chelsea have I not explained things properly?" I narrowed my eyes at him "I need him and his father out of the picture" he smiled coyly putting a finger under my chin.

"You sick bastard" I snarled and spat on his face.

He wiped his face and frowned at me before backhanding me. The force made my head bang into the wall and I became dizzy.

"Chelsea sweetie we are going to have to make a few things clear if you're going to be my mistress and one thing is never spit on me for I find it rather vulgar" his tone was sugar coated but nasty.

Just to piss him off I spat on him again. He punched me in the stomach this time fully winding me and I slumped there gulping for air.

"This is me being gentle! So just watch it" he snapped.

He watched me catch my breath and get ability of speech to return. I hated this fucking bastard. He spat on my face this time making sure he got all over my face. It was revolting feeling it slide down my face and over my mouth.

"Doesn't feel very good does it?" he muttered walking off.

He didn't even hesitate about leaving his spit all over my face.

"You disgusting foul thing!" I screeched before he exited the room/ dungeon.

WOAH REVIEWS BABY!


	12. The Great Escape

~Alex's P.O.V~

Here I was at 8 o'clock waiting in the patch of grass from yesterday. I searched through the trees for some kind of sign that Baronith was comming. I didn't bring a watch so I don't know how long I waited for him but I was growing impatient. I wanted Chelsea back now.

"Ah Alex I see you are indeed here" I whipped around my eyes landing on the deformed man in front of me.

Half bat, half vampire and half lycon didn't suit anything.

"Where's Chelsea?" I ordered trying to see behind him.

He held up a hand and i felt my lips tighten together and it wasn't self voluntry. How did he do that?

"I think you and I need to talk" he stepped closer like he had no need to rush.

~Chelsea's P.O.V~

Baronith had already left to go see Alex and I was worried to bits. If Baronith tried to kill Alex I didn't want to know the result of it. In Baronith's place he had a huge bodyguard watching me and I could distinctly see the shine of my shackle keys. I had to get them. The guy had curly hair, I was going to use this to my advantage.

"Hey you" I yelled in his direction.

He didn't move just kept standing there like a wax figure.

"Oi, CURLY" I tried again.

He looked at me and his face clearly said 'shut the fuck up and leave me alone'. But now that I had his attention I had to keep it.

"Baronith usually gives me food or water around this time" I said hoping he'd fall for it.

The guard shook his head like I was stupid "he gave me specific orders to not feed or give you drink as punishment" just because he couldn't handle me.

I needed more ammo "can I touch you're hair?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me a weird look but to my utter shock he moved towards me. He was so big that I didn't need to strain my hand to reach his curls. I just kept running my hand through his hair (author: haha maddie) while my other hand was reaching to the keys. I felt my wrists scrape the cold hard metal of the shackles but I pushed my pain threshold to handle it. My wrists were already red raw so it hurt like a bitch.

"Okay that's enough" he said turning away making his key side in arms reach and I quickly snatched the keys (quitely of course).

~Alex's P.O.V~

My lips were still tightly pressed to each other while Baronith talked.

"Now lets start with one thing we both have in common...Chelsea" he was talking like it was casual and not between 2 enemies.

"I want her for power, you want her for" he shuddered "love" he spat out like it was a disease.

I tried to move over to the fucker but it was like I was pinned to the ground. I was officially helpless.

"Oh yeah the polite thing is to listen" he added casually "so no moving" I made a growling noise in the back of my throat "why do people love?" he asked himself "all that it does is destroy".

He looked at me "just like you will die for love" he muttered softly.

~Chlsea's P.O.V~

Baronith had been gone for nearly an hour and I was really freaking out.

"What is he going to do to Alex" I asked the bodyguard.

"Get rid of him" he rumbled back.

"Why? I mean can't he just leave him alone"

"Alex will never stop until you are found" he mumbled briefly looking at me.

"Yes he will" I told him.

"Then you don't know Alex" he retorted.

I rattled my shackles for effect "that's what I've been telling people!"

The key was still tucked tightly in my hand and I was so scared it would fall and let itself be recognized. But still, I had no way to free myself while Curly was here. Then to my luck I heard something shatter outside the room.

"What was that?" I said quickly.

Curly hushed me impatiently and listened. Footsteps could be heard above the room and it was more than one person/thing. Curly slowly started moving to the door quitely pulling a huge sword out from under his jacket.

"Don't move" he commanded before completely disapearing.

As soon as I thought he was gone I strained my key filled hand and locked it into the key hole turning it. The shackles clicked open and I fell to the ground. My legs were so weak from not being used that I sat there for a few seconds for them to regain there strength. Then I heard the footsteps get closer to the door and it sounded like something was being dragged. Next thing I knew all lights were turned on and I was faced with 3 burly men.

"Hello precious" they sneered with equal creepiness.

Wow my luck just keeps getting better and better. I whimpered as they got closer and I tried to crawl to the side, my legs still to weak to stand.

"Aw don't be like that precious" one jeered closing in.

I glowered angrily at them challenging them to step closer but secretly hoping they wouldn't.

"Such a pretty creature, tell me are you a virgin?" a different man asked.

They all laughed circling around me stepping closer all the time. Man I wasn't that attractive so why is every creepy guy telling me I'm totally rapeable pretty much. I felt the feeling in my leg come back. Then to my fortunate luck. The lights turned off and taking this oportunity I bolted and didn't look back.

~Alex's P.O.V~

I was still standing immobilised while he circled me as if wondering where to start.

"First..." he muttered and then the pressure keeping my lips closed disapeared but I was still held in place.

"What are you going to do" I spat challenging him.

"Well first I thought I would make you more... colourful" he spoke cheerfully pulling out a small but sharp knife.

"You have got to be kidding" I yelled in disbelief "you're to pussy to do it while I can move so you freeze me" he was such a coward.

Baronith chuckled "where's the fun in trying to catch you when I can have you here in front of me not moving and vulnerable" the bastard had a point.

As he approached me carelessly holding his little knife he started to drag it up my arm putting just enough pressure to make me bleed where the blade touched. It didn't really hurt at all I was just pissed as hell and wanted to snap his neck 360 degrees. After he finished cutting up my arms he cut down my shirt leaving a faint scratch and a rip showing my chest.

"Too bad we never got to know each other" he sneered.

He placed the tip of his knife over where my dead heart should be and then brought it back.

He smiled lightly "Chelsea will be a very entertaining mistress for me" then he plunged it into my skin.

I went numb and couldn't feel anything even though I should be. But when I did feel it, it killed. I looked at my chest to slowly see blood flow out of the wound that still had the knife plunged in. Straight on target. I groaned slumping to the ground my imaginary binds were released but I couldn't move even if I tried.

"Goodbye Alex" Baronith said resentfully before comming forward once more.

"Fuck" I yelled as he harshly pulled out his knife and walked away.

All I could do was lay there and wait for it all to end. And all to no evail. I still hadn't gotten Chelsea back.

~Chelsea's P.O.V~

I had no idea where I was running but after seing Curly's dead, bloody body outside the room. I just quickened my pace. I didn't know if they were vampires or what but I knew they were no good. Next thing I knew I was outside and instantly my brain called out to Alex.

_Alex where are you? I've escaped and I don't know where to go_

My thoughts were yearning to hear his low seductive voice answer back to me. But I got nothing. So what did I do? I ran. For some reason it felt like I was being pulled in a direction. Wether it was good or bad I ran in that direction. That's where I found Alex. I froze in place hesitant. Was it really Alex? Was it a trap? I heard him moan out my name but he hadn't even seen me yet. Slowly I approached and that's when I saw the blood. All hesitation dropped as I scrambled to his side ignoring the stick that had just peirced my knee.

"Alex" I cried desperately putting my hand on his cheek.

He grinned weakly "hey what took you so long" he joked.

I scowled "you're dieing and you're being a total dick" I slapped him lightly yet harshly.

His eyelids started closing so I reached out and held his eyelids open.

"Look at me" I pleaded trying to keep him focused or alive or whatever you want to call it.

I could tell he was straining to keep them open but I was glad he was doing it.

"Chelsea just go home" he muttered startling me.

That was the last thing I expected.

"What?" I said openly disaproving.

"Oh and Chelsea?" he asked quitely.

I nodded pursing my lips and waiting.

"I stole you're underwear" he smiled meekly.

My mouth dropped open in shock and horror but then he weakly smiled.

"Just kidding" that was the last 2 words before his eyes fluttered close.

"Alex this so better not be a joke" I snapped lighlty hitting his cheek.

When I got no response I hit him harder until I was nearly punching him. It felt like my insides had been twisted and pulled out of my body and suddenly I had trouble breathing. Was Alex dead?

"Alex please wake up" I begged hysterically feeling the tears well up.

What was I meant to do.

"Alex I don't know what to do" I whispered pleading with his lifeless body.

Then to my relief, or maybe it was just my insanity showing, Layton was talking in my head.

_Chelsea you're free?_

His voice was soothing my clouded emotions and I tried to focus. I nodded frantically then realised he couldn't see me.

_Yes I just escaped but Alex is hurt he needs help its like he's dead but I'm confused because vampires can't die?_

I sounded confused as I said it and I was. I thought vampires would be harder to kill I mean there immortal.

_I'm comming to get you don't move_

I don't think I would have had enough time to move anyway because Layton was there in a flash.

"Layton I-" I cut myself off when I saw his white face.

He looked pained and shocked that Alex could even look this way. I think he only thought it to be a minor injury not as serious as it was.

"Chelsea I need you to go now" he ordered.

I was thankful for the emotionless authority he said it with otherwise most likely I would break down right here and now. I started walking in the direction I believed Layton had come from. As I walked I wondered about anything but Alex. What was death? I had always been curious about it but never scared. Was it just a black abyss that you would stay in forever? Was it like an endless sleep filled with nothing? When my life had been shittier I had thought of maybe trying to kill myself. Just to see what death was like. Just to experiment. But every chance had been interrupted by mum. The cool breeze lifted my ratty black hair and carressed my neck soothing my thoughts even more. Then all of a sudden Terry appeared before me. I hadn't even flinched and I stared at her as if she wasn't physically there. I didn't believe she was there. I had convinced myself that maybe those 3 burly men had indeed killed me in the dark and this was just a dream.

She gasped and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "you're alive" she pulled away in disbelief.

I shook my head at her "I'm dead" I corrected.

She laughed "no you're not! You're alive! You're standing right in front of me".

I frowned shaking my head again "I'm dead".

She ignored me this time and spotted my punctured knee "oh my you have to get that fixed up" but she didn't look at it long because I saw her pupils dilate until they nearly covered her iris.

"Are you okay" I said alarmed at the darkness.

Terry closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths and when she opened them they were back to normal.

"Sorry its just you're bleeding and I'm only a vampire after all" her voice was annoyed wether at me or herself I don't know.

"Okay well jump on" she motioned to her back.

I raised my eyebrows "what?"

She sighed, slowly getting more and more annoyed with me "vampire strength remember".

With that thought I jumped lightly onto her back and she didn't even move. It was like she was a stone human. Then she was off and running like lightning and it was like going on a fast rollercoaster. My head was spinning and it felt like my face was slipping off. I always got sick on rollercoasters. Then when she came to an ubrupt halt my stomach got the better of me and I instantly threw up.

"Gross" Terry moaned closing her eyes.

I didn't wipe the gunk off my mouth for fear of spewing up again so instead I bolted inside and up to the bathroom. Where the toilet was waiting for me. I continued spewing up nothing due to lack of food I have eaten. My throat was raw and I could taste the empty vomit on my tongue. Terry quickly appeared by my side with a wet rag in hand waiting patiently. When I was positive I wouldn't start up again I took the wet rag from her to wipe my mouth.

"Thanks" I breathed lightly feeling dizzy.

She smiled sympathetically "its okay, you stay here and I'll get you some water" and she disapeared again.

I placed the rag on my cheeks, liking the wetness sink into my flushed cheeks. When Terry popped up again I gladly skulled the water down, happy to get the taste and feeling of vomit out of my throat.

"So motion sickness" Terry muttered sounding surprised.

I noded weakly "that's why I never went on rollercoasters" I joked.

She chuckled and helped me up then pretty much carried me to my room where I dropped gratefully onto my bed.

"Well what's up with Alex?" she started gently.

I groaned rubbing my temples and trying to playback everything " I found Alex bleeding where his heart is and he became unconscious shortly after" I didn't want to go into details.

Terry paled "that mustn't be good" she sighed.

"I really want to know if he's okay" I said softly.

Terry briefly loked me over "what happened to you?"

Biting my lip I shook my head the tears already welling up.

"I can't tell you its to hard" I choked out.

She smiled sympathetically "I understand, I'm going to let you fix yourself up" and with that she left the room.

Half of me was begging to shower and bandage up my raw wrists but the other half was dying to see Alex and find out what happened. My need for clean won me over and I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and underwear. The bath was bliss and absolute heaven I sat in it until the hot water had gone cold. I didn't want to get out even when I couldn't feel my body through the cold. But still I got out and dried myself then carefully putting bandages on my wrists. I had to admit it looked like armbands and they were wicked as. Putting my disgusting dirty clothes in the wicker basket I went back into my room. One thought flicked through my mind. Bella. I had totally forgotton about her, who has been looking after her, has she been looked after? As if reading my mind Geoff sudenly came waltzing through my door, Bella in hands.

"Chelsea!" he yelled placing Bella down and jumping in my outstretched arms.

I laughed wrapping my arms around his tiny little body and squeezing. Boy I missed this boy.

"Hello sweetie how you been?" I kept my tone light.

"Good but I haven't seen you around and Theo said you were out meeting people so I should look after Bella" yeah, meeting people all right.

"Well thank you for looking after Bella, she looks gorgeous" I complimented and meaning it, Bella's coat looked extra glossy.

He shrugged but I could see the ecstatic look pass through his eyes when I said it.

"I always wanted a dog" he beamed hyperly.

An idea popped up in my head which I think would help both of us out.

"Would you like to have Bella?" I asked hesitantly not knowing his reaction.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped "really?" he whispered eyes glazed over.

I nodded "I'm to busy to keep Bella with me always and honestly I don't think I know how to look after her" both lies but I saw his brain ticking.

He spoke slowly like he was trying not to sound so excited "I guess that would be fine" but he gave a toothy grin.

I laughed and gave him another hug "off you go now, I'm going to go see Alex".

He quickly tottered off with Bella snapping playfully at his heels. That's one less thing to worry about. Now to see about Alex. I had no idea where Alex would be kept so instead I went to Laytons office where he was waiting for me.

"Chelsea" he murmered curtly.

I grimaced at the tone "Layton".

I sat down and waited for him to start talking "Alex will be fine".

A wave of relief floded through me and I felt at ease with the world.

"But I saw his injuries?" I asked lighlty.

Layton noded "it only just missed the heart".

I sighed in relief and beamed happily at Layton but then remembered something.

"Baronith well he said me and Alex are connected in more ways than one, what did that mean?" I asked quickly remembering.

"Right now that information is not important" he said standing up "follow me" he led me through a door in his office where it was like a hospital set up but a bedroom aswell.  
And there was Alex on the bed sleeping. Again I felt relieved to see he was conscious even if he still looked deadly pale compared to normal. I went to his bedside quickly grabbing his ice cold hand.

"Hey Alex" I murmered trying to give him a cheesy grin.

He grimaced painfully "hey Elle sorry bout this" he put a hand over his bandaged injury.

I frowned "you have nothing to be sorry about, its the Baronith that has loads to be sorry about" my hand balled into a fist while the other was squeezing Alex's hand so hard even he had to withdraw.

He chuckled "what did he do to you?"

My face darkened "kissed me, hit me, talked to me" I thought I'd cut out the finer details.

This time Alex's hand balled into fists and I swear he was crushing my hand into little pieces.

"Ow Alex" I whined trying to pull my hand out of his iron grip.

He quickly dropped my hand "that bastard" he snarled, the words sent shivers everywhere.

"I'm just glad you're okay" I whispered kissing his lips.


End file.
